Bloody Life
by Denies Kim
Summary: Lee Sungmin, makhluk terkutuk yang sedang memperjuangkan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Harus membunuh tujuh orang yang mendekati Kyuhyun. Hanya tersisa satu orang lagi, dan kemudian mereka hidup bahagia. Tetapi pisau dan gelang ajaibnya mengilang. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tahu siapa yang mencuri, tetapi tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang mencuri pisaunya? KyuMin, HaeHyuk, YAOI.
1. Dark Life

Chapter 1 : Dark Life

Tittle : Bloody Life

Pair : KyuMin and HaeHyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Drama/Fantasy/A little bit hurt

Author : Denies Kim

Desclaimer : KyuMin dan Haehyuk milik tuhan dan orang tua Tapi cerita ini milikku seutuhnya. Kkkk~

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai. Yang alergi please close aja. Alur ngebut. Berantakan. Nggak sesuai EYD. Gaje.

* * *

^Enjoy Reading^

Langit semakin gelap, hanya terdapat bulan purnama di langit. Tidak ditemani taburan bintang-bintang seperti biasanya. Meski telah larut malam, tak mengendurkan aktivitas kota seoul malam purnama itu.

Seorang yeoja dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna merah, tampak melangkah di koridor apartemen. Suara ketukan high heelsnya terdengar nyaring. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu apartemen.

"Kenapa pintu apartementku terbuka?" tanyanya bermonolog. Ia segera masuk kedalam. Baru saja ia masuk, matanya langsung menemukan hal mengejutkan. Seseorang tengah duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat orang itu karena pencahayaan yang remang.

"Nuguseo?" tanya yeoja itu. Hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya.

Tangan yeoja itu bergerak meraba dinding mencari tombol lampu. Belum sempat keinginannya terlaksana, ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kedepan dan merasakan sesuatu menusuk di dadanya, tusukan yang dalam hingga menembus tepat di jantungnya.

Dan malam itu, di apartemen itu, terdengar jeritan pilu penuh kesakitan yeoja itu. Menemani malam purnama yang terang.

.-Bloody_Life-.

"Ck! Membosankan!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya melempar remot televisi keatas meja. Matanya menatap seorang namja manis yang tengah melangkah mendekatinya dengan membawa sepiring penuh irisan apel. Sungmin namanya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Sungmin seraya duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian berbaring dengan menjadikan paha sungmin sebagai bantalnya.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, tidurlah di kamar. Ranjang lebih nyaman daripada sofa." ucap Sungmin dengan mulut yang aktif mengunyah apel.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Tapi pahamu lebih nyaman dari bantal."

"Terserah kau saja." Sungmin kembali menyibukkan diri dengan apel-apelnya. Namun, senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Ia pun menunduk, menatap Kyuhyun yang telah memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terulur membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menahan diri, akan tetapi rasa cinta membuatnya tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Cinta? Tentu saja. Kyuhyun bahkan telah menjadi namjachingunya selama 4 tahun dan rasa cinta itu tak berkurang sama sekali.

Sungmin terus membelai rambut Kyuhyun, tanpa mempedulikan televisi yang masih menyala. Yang kini menampilkan sebuah berita.

_"Kembali ditemukan mayat seorang yeoja diapartemen xxx dengan luka tusukan di dada kirinya." _gerakan tangan Sungmin terhenti. Perhatiannya beralih kelayar televisi.

_"Hingga saat ini jumlah mayat dengan kasus yang sama telah bertambah menjadi 4 orang"_ Sungmin masih tetap menatap layar televisi tanpa mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun telah membuka matanya dan kini juga menatap layar televisi.

"Bukankah itu Seohyun?" Sungmin tersentak. Ia menunduk menatap Kyuhyun, "Yeoja itu memang Seohyun..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menengakkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Ia pun menatap Sungmin, "Kau kenal Seohyun kan? Dia teman kuliah kita." Kyuhyun kembali menatap layar tv yang masih menampilkan berita yang sama.

Sungmin memutar matanya, "Oh, yeoja yang suka dandan menor itu? Baguslah kalau dia mati. Dengan begitu dia tak akan mendekatimu lagi." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ucapan Sungmin tak seperti biasanya yang lembut dan hangat.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Ming! Apalagi membicarakan orang yang sudah mati!" bentak Kyuhyun tajam. Sungmin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Dan juga aku merasa ada yang janggal."

"Janggal? Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu tiga orang lainnya yang mati dengan kasus yang sama seperti Seohyun kan?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku mengenal semua orang yang mati seperti itu. Mungkin selanjutnya akan ada korban lagi yang merupakan temanku." ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berdecak.

"Hanya kebetulan saja." ucap Sungmin enteng. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam.

"Ish! Tapi kenapa kebetulan bisa seperti itu?"

"Itu adalah takdir mereka. Memangnya salah kalau mereka mati karena hal yang sama?"

"Tapi..."

"Jangan keras kepala!" Sungmin berdiri kemudian melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. Moodnya berubah buruk. Entah kenapa ia merasa Sungmin agak berbeda hari ini. Hari ini Sungmin sangat sensitif. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menyusul Sungmin segera.

Kyuhyun pun berdiri. Ia melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin. Tak salah kalau mereka sekamar bukan? Lagi pula Sungmin juga namja sama sepertinya.

Ting Tong

Baru saja setengah jalan menuju kamarnya, suara bel rumah terdengar. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah cepat mendekati pintu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu. Ia tercengang. Seorang yeoja berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan mengenakan rok yang tak bisa dikatakan panjang.

"Victoria-ssi..." panggil Kyuhyun. Yeoja yang di panggil Victoria itu hanya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Victoria masuk. Membiarkan yeoja itu duduk di sofa pink yang ada di ruang tamunya. Ia pun juga duduk bersebrangan dengan Victoria. "Ming-" Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia hendak memanggil Sungmin agar membuatkan minuman untuk Victoria. Namun, Kyuhyun kembali mengingat keadaan Sungmin hari ini. Bisa-bisa Sungmin marah padanya seharian dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Aku akan membuat minuman sebentar." Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Victoria sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman. Membuahkan senyuman di wajah Victoria.

"Mian. Stok wineku sedang habis, jadi hanya bisa menghidangkan sirup." ucap Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan minuman ke atas meja.

Victoria terkekeh, "Gwaenchana..." ucapnya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa hingga membuatmu kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung to the point.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Kau tidak akan mengusirku kan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu. Hanya saja tidak biasanya kau berkunjung." ucapan Kyuhyun mendadak pelan di akhir. Takut menyakiti hati yeoja itu.

Lagi-lagi Victoria tersenyum membuat kerutan kening Kyuhyun semakin terlihat, "Ah! Hampir saja lupa. Ini untukmu." Victoria meletakkan sekeranjang buah keatas meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo..." ucap Kyuhyun agak ragu. Ia semakin bingung. Jujur ia sangat penasaran dengan alasan Victoria berkunjung kerumahnya. Selama ini ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Victoria. Berbincang saja tak pernah. Ia hanya mengenal yeoja itu.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Kyu?"

"Ani. Aku tinggal bersama namjachinguku." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Victoria dengan santai. Meski terbesit rasa bangga didalamnya.

"Oh." Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar respon Victoria. Respon yang seperti tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. Keadaan pun hening seketika. Kyuhyun yang merasa canggung hanya bisa diam.

"Apa kau menyukai warna pink?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Victoria membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Apalagi melihat senyum lebar Victoria membuatnya semakin berpikir negatif.

'Mudah sekali moodnya membaik, atau jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku?' batin Kyuhyun

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang meski hal sepele sekalipun. Mereka tak menyadari jika sekarang Sungmin sudah berdiri di tengah tangga dengan muka datar. Namun, karena posisi duduk, Victoria dapat melihat Sungmin yang berdiri diam di tengah tangga. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah pandangan Victoria. Senyum terukir diwajah Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui siapa yang Victoria pandang.

"Kemarilah, Ming. Kau belum menyapa tamu kita."

Meski dengan wajah datar, Sungmin tetap melakukan perintah Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menggeser tubuhnya berniat memberikan ruang agar Sungmin bisa duduk disampingnya. Namun, ruang yang telah disediakan olehnya dilewati Sungmin. Sungmin malah menduduki pahanya. Tangan Sungmin pun melingkar dilehernya. Membuatnya kaget.

Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit merona. Tentu saja ia malu kalau ia harus memangku Sungmin didepan orang lain. "M-ming..." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong~" Sungmin tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun. Ia malah menyapa Victoria dengan senyum yang terpaksa. Melihat senyum Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Victoria hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian membuang muka.

"Kau menerima buah-buahan itu?" Sungmin menunjuk sekeranjang buah pemberian Victoria.

"..." Kyuhyun bergeming. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya, Kyu? Kita sudah memiliki banyak buah..."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Jujur ia takut ucapan Sungmin dapat menyakiti hati tamunya itu. Ia pun bersiap menjawab ucapan Sungmin tetapi ia terlambat, Victoria telah menjawabnya lebih dahulu.

"Tidak baik menolak pemberian orang, Sungmin-ssi." Sungmin mendengus sebal. Yeoja di hadapannya ternyata pintar bicara.

Sungmin berdiri, ia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Matanya terus menatap tajam kearah Victoria. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu pun terseyum penuh arti. Ia tahu kalau Sungmin pasti cemburu.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin, "Jangan manatapnya seperti itu, kau membuatnya risih." bisik Kyuhyun disertai tiupan pelan yang membuat Sungmin mengusap telinga kirinya berulang kali. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. Ia menatap Victoria dengan raut yang melembut. Di wajahnya pun terukir senyuman lembut, meski terlihat sedikit paksaan. "Mian membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Gwaenchana..." Victoria lagi-lagi tersenyum membuat Sungmin memalingkan wajah dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Sungguh bisa dikatakan ia tidak menyukai kehadiran yeoja itu dirumahnya. Apalagi setelah mendengar gosip kalau Victoria menyukai Kyuhyun. Rasa muak yang hinggap dihatinya kini semakin mengakar. Tapi apa yang ia bisa perbuat? Kyuhyun pasti akan menasihatinya macam-macam. Dan juga ia cukup percaya pada Kyuhyun. Ia yakin tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau berkunjung kemari, Victoria-ssi?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang menajam.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi teman." Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang meski lebih didominasi oleh Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Sungmin hanya bicara seperlunya. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan Victoria. Bahkan saat terlanjur terlarut dalam perbincangan, mereka berdua tak menghiraukan Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak. Dengan cepat ia berdiri kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria, tentunya menuju kamarnya. "Ming!" Sungmin tak mengindahkan panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia terus melangkah menaiki setiap anak tangga tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

"Ming!" Lagi-lagi terdengar panggilan Kyuhyun. Namun seakan tuli, Sungmin tetap melangkah.

"Ming! Aiisshh!" Panggilan ketiga dan hanya dijawab bantingan pintu.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Victoria yang melihatnya pun segera mengeluarkan kata-kata, "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Sungmin-ssi sepertinya dalam kondisi yang tak baik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, "Mianhae membuatmu tak nyaman."

"Ani, aku yang membuat ketidak nyamanan disini. Aku pulang ne, annyeong..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. Ia menatap pintu utama yang telah tertutup. Kemudian beralih menatap pintu kamarnya dan Sungmin. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah. Berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat pintu kamarnya. Tanggannya terulur menjangkau knop pintu yang ada. Namun, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh knop itu, pintu sudah terbuka lebih dahulu dan menampakkan sosok Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan jaket hitamnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Ming?"

"Aku mau pergi."

"Kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencekal tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau mau naik apa?" ucap Kyuhyun cemas. Namun malah membuat Sungmin salah paham.

"Kau meremehkanku? Kau pikir aku tak punya uang?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Ming..."

"Ish sudahlah! Aku pergi." Sungmin menghempaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah menuruni tangga.

BLAM

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sungmin benar-benar marah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mungkin mengikuti Sungmin tidak masalah. Kyuhyun pun segera masuk kekamarnya. Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar rumah.

Namja berambut ikal itu meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia. Begitu pintu terbuka, matanya menemukan sesosok namja manis berdiri didepan pintu.

"M-ming!"

"Mau apa kau?! Jangan katakan kalau kau mau membuntutiku? Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tidak akan pulang!" Sungmin mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tepat didepan mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku diam didepan pintu. Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin bahkan hingga Sungmin tak terlihat. Dan lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Lelah dengan semua ini tentu saja. Namun, ia tidak bisa melepas Sungmin. Tidak bisa.

*BLOOD*

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki-kakinya dengan cepat. Melangkah melalui trotoar dan menyebrang bersama orang lainnya. Entah kemana ia pergi. Berulangkali ia menatap gelang berwarna biru laut yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang yang akan terlihat bersinar bila diterpa sinar matahari. Namun, wajah Sungmin sudah tak menampakkan raut amarah. Hanya terlihat kecemasan diwajahnya. Ia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Memasuki halaman rumah mewah yang penuh dengan pepohonan kecil. Ia berhenti didepan pintu rumah itu. Telunjuknya memencet bel beberapa kali hingga pintu itu terbuka.

"Sungmin-ssi?" Sungmin tersenyum setelah matanya berhasil menangkap sesosok yeoja yang tadi baru saja menjadi tamunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu a.k.a Victoria.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Victoria mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk kerumahnya disertai dengan senyum canggung diwajahnya.

Sungmin pun melangkah masuk. Menatap seluruh isi rumah yang mewah itu. Ia duduk di sofa putih yang ada disana. Sementara Victoria meninggalkannya untuk membuat minum katanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya menelusup masuk ke saku jaketnya. Ia mengambil benda berwarna perak dari dalam sana. Namun, ia segera memasukkan benda itu lagi saat melihat Victoria berjalan kearahnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia terus menatap gelas yang diletakkan Victoria. Berpikir bahwa gelas itu telah diisi racun? Ne. Pikiran itu sedikit muncul dikepalanya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu kemari, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Victoria bingung.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Victoria, yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Ia pun duduk disamping yeoja itu.

"Kudengar kau menyukai Kyuhyun ne?" Sungmin tersenyum dingin. Victori menggeleng ragu.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Namun kali ini Victoria berdiam membisu.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku. Mianhae, Victoria-ssi."

JLEB

Victoria membelalakan matanya. Ia menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Victoria-ssi? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sungmin masih tetap dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Victoria-ssi, jangan membuatku takut." kata Sungmin lagi. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihat yeoja disampingnya itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terkekeh pelan dan lama kelamaan menjadi tertawa keras. Ia menatap kearah tangannya, yang kini terciprat noda berwarna merah. Tangan yang telah berhasil menancapkan pisau perak ke jantung Victoria.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak berteriak saat aku menancapkan pisau perakku." Sungmin perlahan mencabut pisau perak miliknya. Ia menatap pisau yang kini telah terlumuri cairan merah pekat yang disebut darah. Ia pun melangkah menuju dapur untuk mencuci pisau perak itu tentunya.

"Ja..hat.." Langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Jahat? Aku tidak jahat! Aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan hakku!" ucap Sungmin tanpa berbalik. Ia berdecih dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Mencuci pisau peraknya hingga tak sedikitpun menyisakan noda.

Ia menghela napas. Memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu itu. Ia melirik Victoria yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Lagi, ia menghela napas. Dengan perlahan, dibukannya pintu itu dan keluar dari tempat yang menjadi saksi perbuatannya.

Sungmin's POV

Aku melakukannya lagi. Melakukan perbuatan kejam yang membuat takut banyak orang. Terhitung sudah 5 orang yang kubunuh tanpa pikir panjang. Dan mereka semua adalah teman Kyuhyun. Tapi, aku melakukan semua ini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan hakku, memang benar. Hak untuk hidup bahagia dengan Kyuhyun.

Jangan berpikiran kalau aku adalah psychopath yang membunuh semua orang yang mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun. Ani. Aku bukan psychopath. Aku hanyalah makhluk terkutuk yang berusaha menghilangkan kutukan itu.

Kutukan yang membuatku harus membunuh tujuh orang yang mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi hanya yang beraura hitam yang bisa kubunuh. Dan aku harus membunuh dua orang lagi yang tidak kuketahui siapa itu.

Kutatap gelang biru laut yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Gelang yang sangat penting bagiku. Kualihkan tatapanku ke atas langit. Memandang sejenak langit biru yang sangat cerah. Hingga tanpa sadar aku menghentikan langkahku.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson yang keras membuatku terkejut. Aku bahn tak sadar jika kini aku berdiri di tengah jalan raya. Sesegera mungkin, aku melangkah menuju tepi jalan. Orang-orang memandangku aneh. Tapi apa peduliku?

Kulanjutkan langkahku menuju rumahku dan Kyuhyun. Kuharap Kyuhyun tak akan pernah tahu kalau aku yang membunuh teman-temannya.

:-CURSE-:

Kutatap pantulan diriku dicermin. Perlahan kuraih sesuatu diatas meja rias. Pisau perak yang akan membunuh lagi.

"Ming!" aku menoleh kearah pintu yang telah terbuka.

"Kau mengambil apa? Kenapa lama sekali?" kutatap Kyuhyun sang pembuka pintu. Aku tersenyum.

"Sudah, kajja." ucapku seraya mendorongnya keluar kamar dengan satu tangan. sementara tangan yang lainnya menyembunyikan pisau dibelakang tubuhku. Pada saat menuruni tangga, aku memasukan pisau itu ke dalam tasku tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, kau kemarin kemana?" pertannyaan itu, aku harus menjawab apa?

"Em... Ke minimarket."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu yang telah terbuka. Ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Untuk apa kau ke minimarket?" kulihat Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Aku... Membeli es krim."

"Di rumah kita banyak kan? Kenapa harus beli?"

"Karena dirumah ada kau. Dan aku sedang marah padamu. Kau ingat? Ish! Kajja berangkat." Aku menutup pintu rumah tak lupa menguncinya.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam. Beberapa kali kulirik Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir. Kyuhyun tak seperti biasanya yang tidak menyukai keheningan antara ia dan aku. Tapi apa? Sekarang dia yang menciptakan keheningan ini.

"Kau marah, Kyu?" tanyaku lirih.

Ia terkekeh kecil, "Mana mungkin aku marah padamu, Ming..."

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku banyak melakukan kesalahan."

"Ani. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." tak melakukan kesalahan? Aku mengakui kalau hidupku penuh dengan kesalahan.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang kunaiki berhenti. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melepas save belt ya. Aku beralih menatap keluar jendela. Sudah sampai ternyata.

Aku pun melepas save belt yang kugunakan. Kubuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari dalamnya. Kurasakan Kyuhyun menggamit jemariku dan membawaku melangkah bersamanya. Membawaku memasuki halaman universitas.

Tidak seperti biasanya yang di setiap sudut universitas banyak siswa berkeliaran. Tapi, sekarang kulihat banyak siswa mengerubungi tempat dimana majalah dinding berada. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kutolehkan kepala untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya diam dan tak tertarik.

Kulihat dua orang yeoja melangkah mendekati kami sambil berbincang-bincang. "Kasihan...Padahal dia idola disini tapi mati tragis." ucap salah satu yeoja itu saat melewati kami. Aku tercengang. Mungkinkah Victoria?

"Pembunuh itu pasti sangat kejam. Hinga berani membunuh yeoja seperti Victoria." aku menoleh Kesamping. Menatap segerombolan namja-namja yang kuketahui penggemar Victoria. Aku menoleh kebelakang tiga orang yeoja yang juga tengah membicarakan Victoria.

Sekali lagi kutatap ekspresi Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini berbeda. Kyuhyun terlihat bingung. Matanya bahkan terus menatap siswa-siswa yang mengerumuni majalah dinding. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh menatapku, "Kajja! Kita harus melihat ada apa disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk kerumunan itu dengan dagunya.

Dan akhirnya ia menarikku mendekati kerumunan. Menelusup disela-sela siswa lainnya. Hinga akhirnya dapat melihat berita yang dibicarakan banyak orang. Aku membaca berita yang berada ditengah. Yang merupakan berita duka atas kematian Victoria Song.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang membalik tubuhku dan menggunjang bahuku pelan. "Ming! Kau lihat? Sudah 4 temanku mati dan sekarang Victoria. Aku takut akan ada lainnya yang mati." aku menghela napas. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Jujur aku tidak suka sifat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Ia terlalu menghawatirkan teman-temannya sedangkan padaku ia biasa saja.

"Mungkin memang benar-benar kebetulan." jawabku acuh.

"Mana mungkin kebetulan bisa seperti ini." aku terdiam. Sudah bosan mendengar ucapanya itu.

Aku berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkannya. "Ming, kau mau kemana?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang. "Kelas hampir dimulai." kulanjutkan langkahku. Tak peduli apakah Kyuhyun mengikutiku atau tidak.

_=DARK=_

Suara alat musik merdu terdengar nyaring di sebuah ruangan. Beberapa terlihat memainkan alat musiknya dan beberapa duduk ditepi ruangan tapi tidak berdiam diri. Mereka sesekali menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas.

Sungmin menatap tajam dua orang namja yang tampak menyanyi bersama. Tepukan dibahunya membuatnya tersentak. Ia pun menoleh.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, Sungmin-ah..." ia menghela napas.

"Aku bosan, Hyuk! Setiap hari melihatnya bersama orang lain." ucap Sungmin kepada sahabatnya, Lee Hyukjae yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk.

"Ahahaaha... Bersabarlah sedikit." Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak bisa memberi solusi.

"Kenapa Shim Changmin itu mendekati Kyuhyun? Apa dia menyukai Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk menggeleng tak tahu.

Sungmin kembali menatap dua namja yang merupakan Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin. Tatapan yang memancarkan amarah juga kepedihan.

Tiba-tiba gelang biru laut yang ia pakai bercahaya. Sontak ia menatap gelangnya itu. Matanya melebar entah karena apa. Ia beralih menatap kembali dua namja yang bersebrangan dengannya.

Ia menatap lekat salah satu namja yang bernama Shim Changmin. Aura hitam muncul menyelimuti tubuh Changmin membuat namja Shim itu seperti terbakar api. Tapi hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya. Tentu karena ia yang memakai gelang birunya.

"Eunhyuk-ah... Dia... Shim Changmin... Aku harus mem-" Belum usai Sungmin mengucapkan kata-katanya. Jari telunjuk Eunhyuk sudah mendarat didepan bibirnya.

"Sst... Jangan mengucapkannya. Orang lain bisa mengetahuinya."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Namun, hal buruk langsung menyapa matanya. Ia megepalkan tangannya. Disana, bersebrangan dengannya, Changmin tampak mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat amarah Sungmin muncul. Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya meremas kuat bahu Eunhyuk.

"Yaaa! Jangan melampiaskan amarahmu padaku!" Eunhyuk menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari bahunya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menghela napas. "Tapi apa kau tidak melihatnya? Changmin benar-benar berani ternyata."

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sungmin-ah. Toh nanti kau bisa melampiaskan amarahmu langsung padanya." ucap Eunhyuk seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar, Hyuk." Sungmin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Nah... Sekarang kau mainkan gitarmu dan pikirkan cara untuk melakukan 'itu' pada Changmin." Eunhyuk menepuk gitar yang ada dipangkuan Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin memainkan gitarnya. Meskipun tangannya memetik senar gitar, matanya terus menatap tajam dua orang yang terus bernyanyi disana.

Sampai tepuk tangan seseorang terdengar, membuat semua manusia dan 'makhluk' yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di depan ruangan, seorang seonsaeng berdiri dengan senyumnya.

"Oke semuanya, sampai disini dulu kelas kita. Jangan lupa menyelesaikan partitur lagu kalian. Aku berharap kalian tidak mengecewakan. Anyeong."

Senyum miring tercipta diwajah Sungmin. Di sana, Shim Changmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia bisa menebak, pasti Kyuhyun akan segera menghampirinya. Dan benar saja. Namja bermarga Cho itu kini tengah melangkah menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Apa karena Changmin meninggalkanmu?" ucapnya saat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat didepannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin memelas. "Mianhae, tadi Changmin yang mengajakku."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tidak mengejar Chang-hmmpp." ucapan Sungmin terputus. Sesuatu menempel dibibirnya. Berharap kalau itu adalah bibir Kyuhyun? Tentu saja. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Bukannya bibir yang ia dapat, tapi telapak tangan seseorang yang telah mengganggu ucapannya.

"Tenang~" ucap sang empu telapak tangan tadi, Lee Hyukjae.

Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Sungmin. Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Eunhyuk cepat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Matanya menyiratkan rasa marah yang sangat kentara. Dan kemudian, ia berlari meninggalkan sahabat dan namjachingunya itu.

Kyuhyun pun bergerak hendak menyusul Sungmin. Namun, tangan seseorang menahan bahunya. Ia menoleh. Menatap Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Sementara Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. Semakin membuat Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Biarkan dia berpikir sesaat." dan Eunhyuk pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

TBC

* * *

Ayay! Aku bawa FF baru. FF kedua yang dipublish. Yah, meskipun ini ff pertama di akun ini. Maklum sebenernya akunku yang dulu itu YewookHolic, ada yang kenal? \nggaaak/ #nangisbombay

Sebel banget FFN diblock sama internet positif. Jadinya aku nyari cara buat bisa buka FFN, nyari di google sih hehe... Tapi nihil, aku nggak bisa. Aku pertama mau log in pake akun yang dulu. Tapi karena log in-nya pake fb, jadi harus ganti password. Aah ribet! Akhirnya aku buat akun baru tapi langsung pake email. Eh, entah kenapa setelah nunggu lama FFN dah nggak di block. Dan tada! Bisa publish ff Kyumin. Sungmin udah nikah tapi masih buat ff kyumin, nyesek.

Eeh, malah curhat :D yang udah baca, minta reviewnya dong XD dan silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya^ #bagiyangnunggu.

Segini dulu curhatannya^ Pai pai~

Denies

Follow aku denies_kim :D


	2. Cruel Life

Chap 2 : Cruel Life

Tittle : Bloody Life

Pair : Kyumin and Haehyuk

Rate : T

Author : Denies Kim

*Enjoy-Reading*

Matahari semakin meninggi. Memancarkan panasnya ke permukaan bumi. Seorang namja tampak berbaring di atap gedung universitas. Tak memperdulikan panas matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya. Tangannya terangkat, seolah menggapai matahari yang membuat tubuhnya memanas.

"Harus dengan cara apa untuk membunuh Shim Changmin?"

Namja itu memang Lee Sungmin. Yang akan membunuh Shim Changmin dan satu orang lainnya. Sudah lama ia berbaring di atap gedung universitasnya itu. Entah sampai kapan ia tak tahu. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kelas selanjutnya yang seharusnya ia hadiri. Hanya berbaring di atap gedung dan terus berpikir.

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Kapan ini akan berakhir?"

Ia menghela napas. "Jika ini berakhir, apa polisi tidak akan menangkapku?" Lagi-lagi ia bermonolog.

Menyedihkan memang. Jika harus hidup dengan membunuh banyak orang. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolak semua itu? Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang setelah ini. Tak dibayangi dengan banyak darah di hidupnya.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Tangannya menelusup ke saku celananya. Mengambil ponsel berwarna pink dari sana. Jari-jarinya bergerak aktif memainkan ponsel itu. Ia mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. Bersiap menerima jawaban dari orang yang ia hubungi.

"Eunhyuk-ah... Aku perlu bantuanmu sedikit."

_**"**__Bantuan apa? Berhubungan dengan Shim Changmin, huh?"_

"Ne, kau benar. Tolong buat Changmin pulang terlambat hari ini. Kau bisa?"

_"Ahaha... Tentu saja, Sungmin-ah."_

"Gomawo. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Sungmin mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ia menghela napas lega. Merentangkan tangannya seakan merasa bebas. Ia sudah menemukan cara. Untuk membunuh Changmin tentu saja.

.::CRUEL::.

Senja yang indah nenyelumuti langit. Universitas sudah sangat sepi. Sepanjang koridor tidak ada siapapun. Hanya diterangi sinar matahari. Namun, seorang namja terlihat keluar dari perpustakaan. Rambutnya berantakkan. Juga matanya yang sayu. Ia mengusap matanya. Menengok kekanan dan kekiri dengan raut bingung.

"Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di perpustakaan?" jawabannya sangat mudah. Bius. Ia dibius dan ditempatkan di perpustakaan. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia dibius oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Ne, Lee Hyukjae melaksanakan permintaan Sungmin dengan baik. Membuat Changmin pulang terlambat adalah hal mudah baginya.

Changmin mulai melangkah di koridor yang sangat sepi. Mungkin hanya ada dirinya disini. Namn, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, merasa diikuti seseorang.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia sudah menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh lagi. Tetap tdak ada apa-apa. "Changmin! Apa yang kau takutkan! Hanya ada dirimu disini!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Rasa takut itu mulai merajalela. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk. Perasaannya berubah tak tenang. Dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia merasakan seseorang berlari seakan mengejarnya. Ia pun berhenti. Berbalik dan menatap nyalang koridor yang sepi. "Ya! Keluar kau! Aku tahu kau mengikutiku!" teriaknya bergetar. Tidak ada apapun. Mungkin memang hanya firasatnya.

Ia pun berbalik hendak melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi...

"AAAAAH!" Ia berteriak keras. Bahkan hingga menggema di koridor.

Seseorang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Napasnya tdak teratur dengan dada yang naik turun tidak normal. Ia menghela napas begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengejutkannya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, Sungmin-ah." ucapnya seraya mengelus dada. Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menatapnya lekat.

"Waeyo? Kenapa menatapku?" Changmin mulai melangkah. Akan tetapi, Sungmin mencekal tangannya.

"Ish! Waeyo? Kau tidak ingin pu.." ucapannya terhenti tepat saat ia menoleh menatap Sungmin. Matanya membulat. Ia menatap Sungmin takut. Sungmin memegang pisau perak yang entah didapat dari mana. Dan ujung pisau itu mengarah tepat padanya. Juga mata Sungmin yang terus menatapnya tajam.

Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Apa namja manis itu kerasukan sesuatu? Ataukah sudah hilang akalnya? pikir Changmin. Sungguh ia tidak pernah setakut ini.

Changmin menghempaskan tangannya yang dicekal Sungmin membuat cekalan tangan itu terlepas. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat menyusuri koridor Universitas. Berharap bisa lepas dari Sungmin. Ia menengok ke belakang. Dan mendapati Sungmin yang mengejarnya dengan membawa pisau itu. Sungmin melemparkan pisau itu kearahnya dan dengan spontan ia menghindar. Dan akhirnya pisau itu menancap di dinding.

Sungmin berlari kearah Changmin. Dan Changmin pun berlari menyelamatkan diri. Changmin tidak mengetahui bahwa Sungmin sudah mengambil pisaunya dan kini hendak melemparnya lagi. Sungmin menajamkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan titik sasaran. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan melemparkan pisau itu kearah Changmin.

JLEB

"Arkkh..." teriakkan Changmin menggema. Tubuhnya pun ambruk. Tangannya memegangi kaki kanannya yang tertancap pisau Sungmin. Perlahan ia mencabut pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Darah mengalir deras dari kakinya. Lukanya terlalu dalam membuat rasa sakitnya begitu terasa.

Sungmin melangkah pelan. Mendekati Changmin dengan senyum menakutkan diwajahnya. Terus melangkah hingga ia berhenti di depan pisau peraknya. Ia pun memungut pisau itu. Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati Changmin yang kini sudah sangat ketakutan. Bahkan ia bisa melihat Changmin merangkak dengan wajah kesakitan. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari, Shim Changmin." Sungmin terkekeh menakutkan. Ia memegang bahu Changmin dan membaliknya hingga terlentang. Ia pun langsung menduduki perut Changmin.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! KAU GILA, SUNGMIN!" Changmin meronta-ronta.

"Terserah apa katamu." Sungmin memegang pisaunya dengan dua tangan serta mengangkatnya tinggi membuat Changmin bergidik ngeri.

"ANDAWE!"

JLEB

"AARRGGHH!" Changmin berteriak nyaring. Mulutnya memuncratkan darah yang amat banyak. Matanya langsung terpejam. Jantungnya berdetak lemah. Napasnya tersendat-sendat. Dan akhirnya, detakan itu menghilang dan tak ada hembusan napas lagi.

Sungmin mencabut pisaunya. Napasnya juga terengah-engah. Sesegera mungkin ia menyingkir dari tubuh Changmin. Ia menunduk, menatap noda darah yang melumuri telapak tangannya. Ia bernapas lega. Changmin sudah selesai. Hanya tersisa satu orang lagi. Entah yeoja atau pun namja ia tak tahu. Yang jelas ia berharap dapat membunuh dengan mudah orang terakhirnya itu.

Sungmin pun mulai melangkah. Melangkah terhuyung-huyung meninggalkan Changmin. Ia bingung harus diapakan tubuh Changmin yang penuh darah itu. Ia yakin besok akan banyak polisi berdatangan. Untung saja ia tak lupa memakai sarung tangan, kalau tidak ia pasti tertangkap dan dihukum mati. Kyuhyun pun pasti akan berbalik membencinya.

Ia berhenti melangkah. Teringat sesuatu. Teringat kepada Kyuhyun,"Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Atau masih disini?" Ia menoleh kesegala arah. Tapi kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ia menatap pisaunya yang masih terlumuri darah Changmin. Beralih menatap Changmin yang telah ia bunuh, "Selamat tinggal, Changmin-ah."

Sungmin melangkah menyusuri koridor. Dengan darah yang terus menetes dari ujung pisau yang ia bawa. Meninggalkan jejak berupa bulatan-bulatan kecil berwarna merah. Entah belum menyadari itu atau ia sengaja, Sungmin tetap melangkah. Menatap kosong keramik putih dibawahnya. Sampai tepat di gerbang Universitas, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendongak menatap langit senja yang kini berubah mendung. Tiba-tiba kilat menyambar dan ia melihat hal itu. Suara dentuman yang keras langsung terdengar. Disusul dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang kian deras.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya. Membuat rintik-rintik hujan menghapus noda merah di sarung tangannya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada pisaunya. Mencuci pisau yang ternoda itu dengan air hujan. Membiarkan air hujan menghanyutkan cairan merah pekat itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan sepasang sarung tangannya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya. Melangkah dibawah hujan yang kian deras. Ia menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya, yang berlarian menghindari hujan. Tapi kenapa ia tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Entahlah. Ia merasa hujan ini adalah air mata Changmin dan lima orang lainnya. Yang kini sudah berada diatas sana. Mungkin mereka menangis karena hidupnya diakhiri oleh namja kejam seperti dirinya.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Memikirkan hidupnya yang terlalu menakutkan, membuatnya benar-benar ingin menangis, "Jangan menangis, Lee Sungmin! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, lelehan air mata itu tak bisa dicegah. Air mata itu pun menetes dan menuruni pipinya. Beruntung baginya karena hujan, air matanya disamarkan oleh air hujan. Sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya menangis. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Tidak jika harus menjadi orang yang kejam.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Kakinya terus melangkah. Membawanya ke jalan sepi yang ia tak tahu apa namanya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia dapat melihat seseorang melangkah kearahnya. Seorang namja. Namun, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu karena pandangan yang memburam.

Ia pun mengusap kedua matanya. Mendongak untuk menatap wajah namja tadi yang telah berdiri di hadapanya. Namun, belum sempat ia melihat wajah namja itu, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Ia berteriak kesakitan hingga jatuh berlutut didepan namja itu. Tangannya mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Arrghh!" erangnya keras. Akan tetapi, namja dihadapannya itu tak menolongnya sedikitpun. Hanya berdiri diam dihadapannya. Sampai akhirnya rasa sakit itu semakin menguasai dirinya hingga kesadarannya melayang. Tubuhnya pun ambruk tepat di depan kaki namja itu.

.::CRUEL::.

Malam semakin larut. Bulan telah menggantikan kedudukan matahari diatas. Lee Sungmin tampak terlelap dengan balutan seimut putih didalam ruangan yang gelap.

Seseorang menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, membuat suasana terang secara tiba-tiba. Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Mengusap matanya beberapa kali hingga ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Menatap ruangan yang sangat asing baginya.

"Ah... Kau sudah bangun. Mian aku membangunkanmu." Sungmin mengernyit. Menatap bingung seorang namja yang tersenyum dengan dimple di wajahnya. Namja itu berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Huh, ranjangnya? Benarkah?

"Nuguya? Di mana ini?" tanya Sungmin. Namja didepanya itu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang.

"Namaku Choi Siwon." ucap namja itu yang mengaku bernama Siwon seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin bergeming. Ia menatap telapak tangan yang disodorkan kearahnya. Kemudian beralih menatap wajah Siwon. Namja dihadapannya itu terus tersenyum. Dengan ragu, Sungmin pun mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Siwon.

"Namamu?" tanya Siwon setelah jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Lee Sungmin." jawab Sungmin lirih. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Di mana ini? Rumahmu?"

"Ne, ini rumahku dan sekarang kau ada di kamarku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"Mm... Tanpa sengaja aku menemukanmu 'tertidur' di jalanan. Karena aku namja yang baik, aku membawamu kemari." Sungmin mendengus kesal. Kata 'tertidur' yang diucapkan Siwon sangat tak sesuai dengan kondisinya tadi. Ia bahkan masih ingat bahwa sebelum pingsan, kepalanya terasa sakit. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak mengetahui penyebabnya. Mungkin karena terguyur air hujan, mungkin.

"Mianhae atas kelancanganku." ucap Siwon.

"Kelancangan apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau telah menyelamatkanku?" Siwon tersenyum.

"Pakaianmu basah jadi aku menggantinya dengan pakaianku." Sungmin langsung menatap Siwon tajam.

"Kau mengganti pakaianku? Kau sendiri yang melakukannya?" bahkan Sungmin baru sadar bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan berbeda.

Siwon menganguk. "Tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan hal lain. Hanya mengganti pakaianmu. Lagipula kita sama kan? Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu?"

Sungmin berdecih. Ia pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Apa-apan namja itu. Berani mengganti pakaiannya. Meski pun sesama namja, ia masih mempunyai rasa malu. Terlebih orientasi seksualnya berbeda. Bagaimana ia tidak sangat malu pada orang asing seperti Siwon.

Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kedua tangannya. Berusaha mengabaikan Siwon? Mungkin itu salah satunya. Tapi, ia sedang berpikir. Ia merasa janggal dengan salah satu tangannya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mengusapnya pelan. Merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Tunggu! Seharusnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya melingkar gelang biru laut yang indah. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak ada? Gelang itu sangat berharga baginya. Gelang yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan ia bunuh lagi. Tapi ke mana dia sekarang?

Sungmin mulai bergerak gelisah. Siwon yang melihatnya pun bertanya, "Wae? Mencari sesuatu?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Gelangku. Kau melihat gelangku?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjukkan tangan kirinya kepada Siwon.

"Ani. Kau tidak memakai gelang apapun saat aku menemukanmu."

"Jeongmal?" Siwon mengangguk. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Tangannya bergerak memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. "Gelang itu sangat penting bagiku."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Siwon hanya diam bingung menjawab apa. Sementara Sungmin diam memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan nasibnya. Gelang itu selain akan menentukan orang yang akan ia bunuh, juga menentukan batas waktu perbuatan kejamnya. Gelang itu yang menjadi penentu masa depannya.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Sungmin terhenti. Ia masih tetap diam. 'Pisauku' batinnya kalut.

Plak

Sungmin menepuk dahinya sendiri dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang hingga membuatnya kembali berbaring.

"Wae? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Siwon saat melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin.

"Ani. Gomawo karena sudah menyelamatkanku." perlahan Sungmin bangkit. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, disamping Siwon.

"Di mana tasku?" Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengangguk sekali dan kemudian melangkah menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil tas yang tersampir di kursi. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Ini. Aku berhasil mengeringkannya." Siwon menyerahkan tas selempang milik Sungmin.

"Menggunakan apa?"

"Hair dryer." Siwon berucap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya juga senyum aneh -menurut Sungmin- di wajahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Jari-jari lentiknya menari diatas layar ponsel touchscreennya. Membuat satu pesan singkat yang akan ia kirim kepada seseorang. Tiba-tiba jari-jarinya berhenti bergerak. Ia mendongak menatap Siwon.

"Alamat rumahmu?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Jalan Jaseumi no. 13." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

To : Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun-ah, tolong kau jemput aku sekarang di jalan Jaseumi no. 13. Aku dirumah orang asing dan dia akan membunuhku. Jemput aku bersama Eunhyuk! Tolong cepatlah!

Klik! Send

Senyum miring terukir diwajah seorang Lee Sungmin. Sudah sepantasnya ia tersenyum seperti itu. Jika ia berkata ia di rumah orang asing memang benar, tapi apa pesan itu tidak berlebihan? Jujur ia memang sengaja melebih-lebihkan pesannya itu. Untuk membuat Kyuhyun menjemputnya lebih cepat.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai, Sungmin-ah?" Sungmin pun mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Aku tidak menyeringai."

"Aku melihatnya tadi."

"Jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting. Lebih baik kau pergi ke dapur dan bawakan aku secangkir teh. Aku kehausan, kau tahu?" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Berusaha menyembunyikan keresahannya.

"Baiklah." ucap Siwon seraya melangkah keluar ruangan.

Sungmin menghela napas lemas. "Bagaimana caranya aku hidup tanpa pisau dan gelangku!" ujarnya frustasi.

Sungmin menggeledah tasnya. Mencari diseluruh bagian tasnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun benda yang ia cari. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kamar. Matanya memicing ke arah meja belajar yang ada di sana. Perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati meja itu. Menoleh sekilas menatap pintu, dan kemudian mulai menggeledah. Mencari di rak buku, laci meja, bahkan sela-sela buku, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya satu tempat yang belum ia geledah. Tas Siwon. Tangannya pun bergerak hendak menggeledah tas Siwon, tapi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Sungmin terkejut bak pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ne?" Sungmin menatap Siwon kikuk.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sungmin menatap kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan alasan. Dan ketemu.

"Aku tertarik dengan buku ini." Sungmin menjawab cepat. Ia menunjukkan sebuah buku tebal kepada Siwon.

Siwon melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan berisi dua cangkir teh. Ia menatap buku itu. Mengangguk beberapa kali kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang.

"Buku itu bagus. Aku sudah membacanya berulang kali. Pantas kau menyukainya." ucap Siwon sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sungmin mengernyit. Ia membalik buku itu hingga ia dapat melihat sampulnya. -_**Good Bless You**_-. Ia tersenyum kecut. Buku yang ia pegang ini berhubungan dengan tuhan kan? Mengingat tuhan membuatnya kembali mengingat perbuatan buruknya lagi. Dan tadi, apa ia berkata tertarik pada buku ini? Sial. Jika saja ia tahu tentang apa buku ini, ia pasti tidak akan mengatakan itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja buku itu. Aku memberikannya untukmu." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati Siwon dan duduk di sampingnya dengan nampan yang membatasi

"Ahaha... Gomawo." Siwon mengangguk. Ia beralih menatap nampan yang ia letakkan di antara ia dan Sungmin.

"Teh ini kau yang memintanya sendiri, jadi harus diminum!" Siwon menyerahkan salah satu cangkir teh dan tanpa ragu Sungmin menerimanya. Sungmin mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya. Menghirup wangi teh itu sesaat dan kemudian hendak meminumnya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel rumah yang ditekan dengan cepat membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminum teh itu. Ia menoleh menatap Siwon yang diam seperti tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka pintu rumah. 'Ck... Apa namja ini tidak ingin membukakan pintu?' pikir Sungmin

"Apa aku saja yang membukakan pintu?" Sungmin menawarkan diri, meski terasa sindiran didalam perkataannya.

Siwon berdiri. Ia menatap Sungmin lekat, "Aku saja. Kalau kau yang melakukan itu, aku takut kau tidak bisa kembali ke kamar ini lagi." Sungmin berdecih mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Aku namja. Dan namja sepertiku tak akan selemah itu." Kali ini Siwon memutar bola matanya. Ia bergegas membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang tak sabar di luar.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia memegang cangkir teh tadi dengan dua tangannya. Berusaha menyebarkan hangatnya teh itu ke telapak tanganya. Mungkin teh itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit keresahannya.

Ia tersenyum. Mengendikkan bahunya sekali. Tangannya pun bergerak mengangkat cangkir itu, hendak meminumnya tapi...

"Ming!" Sungmin terkejut. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan cangkir itu.

Namja berbibir-M itu mendongak. Menatap empat orang namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa disadari. Cho Kyuhyun sudah datang rupanya. Dan juga, Kyuhyun tidak lupa membawa Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Apa ia lupa memperkenalkan Donghae? Tanpa diperkenalkan juga pasti tahu bahwa namja berwajah childish dan pecinta ikan nemo itu adalah Lee Donghae namjachingu Lee Hyukjae.

"Ming, neo gwaenchana?" Ia sangat menyukai ini, dimana Kyuhyun berlari mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Nan gwaenchana."

"Apa namja itu melakukan sesuatu padamu? Kenapa pakaianmu terbuka? Kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu padanya." Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak pakaian yang Sungmin pakai. Memang benar jika Sungmin memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Dengan pakaian yang terlalu besar membuat satu bahu Sungmin terlihat dan juga paha mulusnya. Seandanya saja Kyuhyun tahu kalau bukan hanya bahu dan pahanya saja ang pernah dilihat Siwon, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menghajar namja berdimple itu.

"Apa namja itu yang akan menyakitimu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Siwon dengan telunjuknya. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu dimana orang yang akan membunuhmu itu?" Sungmin menggeleng. Matanya mengarah pada Siwon yang kini menunjukan kepalan tangan kearahnya.

"Ooh... Kau membohongiku ne?" Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai padanya. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Aku hanya ingin kau datang lebih cepat. Itu saja." ucap Sungmin seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin pelan. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dari telapak tangannya itu kepada Sungmin, "Mianhae aku meninggalkanmu tadi."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Ia pun tersenyum. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Memandakan ia memaafkan Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya kala Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Menyamankan kepalanya di perut Kyuhyun. Merasakan rambutnya dibelai lembut seperti saat ini.

Tiga orang lainnya yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun menatap KyuMin tajam. Apalagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sungmin yang telah memintanya kemari, tapi apa sekarang? Apa hanya untuk melihat kemesraan KyuMin saja. Seperti tidak ada hal penting lainya. Namun, Eunhyuk tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu. Ia yakin Sungmin pasti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

Eunhyuk melirik namja yang berdiri disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon. Menatap lekat namja itu melalu ekor matanya.

"Wae? Apa aku terlihat tampan bagimu?" Eunhyuk tersentak. Choi Siwon tahu kalau ada yang menatapnya. Bahkan kini Siwon menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyum miring di wajahnya. Eunhyuk berdecih. Ia memalingkan wajahnya hingga kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Lee Sungmin." Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk, Donghae, juga Siwon.

"Karena aku, Kyuhyun tidak jadi meninju wajah namja ini." ucap Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk wajah Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya.

Siwon yang merasa risih pun menggengam jari telunjuk Eunhyuk serta mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk, "Sopanlah sedikit." ucapnya.

Eunhyuk menggeram. Ia pun membuka mulutnya bersiap menjawab. Namun, seseorang menarik serta membalik tubuhnya.

Grep

Tubuh ramping Eunhyuk sukses jatuh kepelukan seseorang. Wajah Eunhyuk pun merona merah. Ia dapat merasakan tangan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jangan mendekatkan wajahmu padanya!" suara Donghae terdengar. Wajah Eunhyuk semakin merona.

Hening

Siwon dan Donghae saling menatap. Eunhyuk hanya diam dipelukan Donghae. Sungmin berdecak. "Bisakah kalian berhenti? Seperti anak kecil saja."

Glare!

Tiga orang yang disebut Sengmin tadi langsung menatap Sungmin nyalang. Tiga pasang mata itu benar-benar tajam hingga membuat Sungmin merasa grogi.

"Baiklah baiklah, apa yang perlu kulakukan untuk berterimakasih padamu, Hyuk?" Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah cerah. Ia melepas pelukan Donghae dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin. "Baiklah. Kau harus..." ucapan Eunhyuk menggantung. Ia meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu seakan berpikir. Matanya mengarah pada cangkir yang Sungmin pegang.

"Berikan cangkir itu. Aku akan meminumnya." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia pun menyerahkan cangkir teh yang ia pegang.

"Sebenarnya aku benar-benar kehausan." ujar Eunhyuk seraya mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya. Ia mencium aroma teh yang menguar. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti. Mengernyit dan kemudian menjauhkan cangkir itu. Menatap teh yang tertampung didalamnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh menatap Donghae lama. Donghae mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Ia mendalami mata Eunhyuk berusaha mendapatkan makna dari tatapan itu. Dan ia pun mengangguk kecil. "Biarkan aku yang meminumnya, Hyukie." Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan cangkir itu kepada Donghae. Dan dengan senang hati Donghae meminumnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tidak ingin minum?" tanya Siwon.

Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang dimana Siwon berdiri, "Aku alergi teh herbal." Siwon mengenyit bingung. Tapi Eunhyuk tak peduli. Ia malah duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan. Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. Dengan segera Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk. Membisikan kata-kata penting yang menyangkut nasibnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin tak percaya.. Sementara namja yang dipandanginya itu menggeleng lemah.

"Kyuhyun, kita pulang sekarang." ucap Eunhyuk seraya berdiri.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sungmin, "Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Tentu saja bi-uwah!" belum selesai Sungmin mengucapkan katanya, Kyuhyun sudah menggendongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Biarkan aku menggendongmu sebagai permintaan maafku." wajah Sungmin merona. Kyuhyun mulai melagkah keluar kamar. Saat berpapasan dengan Siwon, Sungmin menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Gomawo, Siwon-ah." ucap Sungmin dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Gomawo telah menyelamatkan Sungmin." kali ini Kyuhyun yang berterimakasih. Siwon lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kami pulang dulu." Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae membungkuk 90 derajat tepat didepan Siwon. Meski tidak ada senyum diwajah keduanya. Mereka pun melangkah mengekor menuju mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir di halaman rumah.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau suka membaca buku seperti itu, Ming?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka menaiki mobil. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang duduk dikursi penumpang disampingnya. Akan tetapi, mata Kyuhyun mengarah pada buku yang berada di pangkuan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk menatap buku tebal yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia tersentak. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika buku itu ikut terbawa bersamanya. Perlahan, Sungmin menengok kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di kursi tengah. Sial! Bahkan Donghae mentertawakannya. Apalagi Eunhyuk yang menyeringai kearahnya. Membuatnya semakin benci dengan buku itu. Tapi tidak apa, saat sampai di rumah nanti, ia bisa membuangnya kan? Membakarnya juga bisa, kalau ia mau.

"Sudahlah. Kyuhyun-ah, cepat jalan!" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar itu. Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya. Keluar dari halaman rumah Siwon. Dan menjauh dari rumah Siwon tentu saja.

TBC

Yey udah update chapter 2! Mian kalo ff yang saya buat ini membosankan. Apalagi sekarang udah sedikit yang nge-ship Kyumin apalagi Yewook v_v. Gomawo yang sudah bersedia membaca dan menyempatkan untuk review (walaupun dikit) #dilemparsendal XD kalian benar-benar membantu. Okay sampai jumpa di next chapter yah^ pai pai

Sekali lagi Gomawo untuk PumpkinEvil, chu, Guest, TiffyTiffanyLee, gyumin4ever, onaleeumin18, fitriKyuMin.

Follow aku denies_kim

Pai pai


	3. Cursed Life

Bloody Life

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fict ini milik tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

.

^Happy Reading^

"Cha, kita sampai." seru Kyuhyun seraya turun dari mobil. Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tangannya tak lupa membawa buku tebal pemberian Siwon tadi.

Setelah mengantarkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih langsung pulang mengingat malam yang telah larut.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya melingkar di bahu Sungmin serta menariknya memasuki rumah. "Kita langsung tidur saja ne?" Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku lengket."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu nanti." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tersampir di bahunya.

Sampai di tengah anak tangga, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun bingung."Wae?"

"Aku mau minum dulu." Sungmin menyerahkan tas selempangnya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia juga menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Tentu saja ia tahu apa maksud dari Sungmin yang menyerahkan tas selempangnya itu. Apalagi melihat tatapan Sungmin membuatnya semakin mengerti. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Sementara Sungmin menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Sungmin menuangkan segelas air mineral dari dalam lemari es. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja makan yang memang satu ruangan dengan dapur. Ia meletakkan buku tebal yang sengaja tidak ia titipkan pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia akan melihat isinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memusnahkan buku laknat itu.

Sambil meminum air di gelas tadi, Sungmin perlahan membuka buku itu. Matanya menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan bertinta hitam. Telunjuknya bergerak menelusuri sebaris kalimat paling atas dari halaman yang ia baca. Tiba-tiba telunjuknya berhenti disebuah kata yang mempunyai makna mendalam banginya.

Tanpa berikir dua kali, Sungmin langsung menutup buku itu. Ia mengambil gelas yang sempat ia letakkan tadi kemudian meminum habis air yang tertampung disana. Sungguh ekspresinya sangat lucu kali ini. Dengan pipi yang mengembung karena air yang tak langsung ia telan dan juga matanya menatap tajam buku tebal yang tak bernyawa itu.

Gluk

Sungmin meneguk air itu susah payah. Tatapannya tak lepas dari buku tadi. Sebenarnya kata mendalam yang telah ia temukan adalah kata 'terkutuk' yang membuatnya naik pitam. Jelas dengan membaca kata itu membuatnya tersinggung.

"Haah..." helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Ia pun akhirnya bangkit dan melangkah menyusul Kyuhyun. Tak lupa membawa buku itu tentunya.

CKLEK

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mengancing piyama tidurnya. "Oh? Kau sudah selesai, Ming?" sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sangat tampan, menurutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia pun melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah piyama berwarna soft pink. Kakinya kembali melangkah, tapi kali ini ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi di pojok kamar.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya, menariknya, serta membalik tubuhnya. Dan dalam gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Sungmin bergeming. Ia masih berpikir apa yang terjadi barusan. Membuatnya berpikir keras hingga melamun.

Guncangan pelan terasa di bahu Sungmin. Membangunkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang merona.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Pipimu merah, Ming."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Matanya pun menatap kearah lain. Bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa malu.

"Sekarang kau mandilah, jangan membuatku terlalu lama menunggu." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama! Kau bisa demam!" kembali terdengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak keluar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah beberapa lama ia membersihkan diri diruangan itu. Ia mengarahkan tatapannya kearah ranjang yang kini terbaring sesosok namja tampan dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat.

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. "Dasar evil! Kau tadi mengatakan akan menungguku kan? Tapi apa sekarang?" ucapnya bermonolog. Ia beralih menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar. Jam yang menunjukan pukul satu dini hari.

"Kau pasti lelah ne?" Sungmin mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut namja itu, Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menghentikan usapannya di rambut Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap buku tebal yag hari ini sedikit mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya. 'Harus ku apakan?' pikirnya.

Tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Sugmin mengedikkan bahu. Dan memilih untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi. Mungkin masalah buku itu akan ia pikirkan nanti. Sungguh aneh, bahkan sebuah buku pun menjadi bahan pemikirannya.

_Cursed-Life_

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari ini di sebuah universitas yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai. Langit biru dipadu dengan awan kumulus putih membuat hari ini semakin indah. Di halaman universitas yang luas, sepasang namja melangkah dengan tangan terkait. Meski pada kenyataannya adalah salah satu namja itu menarik tangan namja lainnya. Sehingga namja yang ditarik hanya melangkah sesuai tarikan namja itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya kita terlalu cepat." ujar namja yang ditarik, Lee Sungmin.

"Aniya." Sungmin berdecak. Ia mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja yang menarik tangannya.

"Lihat! Sekarang baru pukul delapan. Dan kelas pertama kita dimulai pukul sepuluh, apa kita tidak terlalu cepat?!" ucap Sungmin sambil menunjukkan arloji di tangannya ke namja yang masih setia menarik tangannya. Sementara namja yang menariknya a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan seringai di wajah.

"Tenang. Selama kelas belum dimulai, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua." ucapnya sambil terus melangkah.

Sungmin tersenyum samar. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu berdua bukan ide yang buruk kan?

"Eh, kenapa disana ramai?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, Kyu?"

"Lihat koridor perpustakaan!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan koridor yang terdapat banyak orang berkumpul dengan dagunya.

Sungmin mempertajam penglihatannya. Mencoba mengetahui apa yang terjadi disana. Sebenarnya apa yang dikerumuni orang-orang? Pikir Sungmin

"Eh!" Sungmin tersentak. 'Jangan-jangan...'

"Waeyo?"

"Um, aniya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kalau begitu kajja! Kita lihat apa yang terjadi disana." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Sungmin yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang Sungmin lakukan dan juga apa yang namja imut itu pikirkan. Sehingga ia menarik Sungmin tanpa persetujuan dari empunya tangan. Dan Sungmin terlihat tak menolak tarikan itu. Ia hanya menatap lekat kerumunan orang yang semakin dekat dengannya. Bahkan ia merasakan tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan orang lain saat Kyuhyun menariknya menelusup masuk ke dalam kerumunan.

"Astaga!" seru Kyuhyun keras. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kaitan jemarinya. Membuat Sungmin mendongak menatap wajahnya yang pucat dengan mata yang fokus menatap kedepan.

Dengan keberanian yang sedikit terkumpul, Sungmin mencoba menatap apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Dan dengan matanya sendiri ia bisa melihat tubuh seorang namja tampan dengan kulit pucat terbaring di lantai koridor. Dengan melihat noda darah di pakaian namja itu saja ia sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Sungmin memandang ke sekelilingnya. Terdapat banyak orang yang menjadikan tubuh namja itu sebagai tontonan dengan batasan garis polisi. Semuanya saling berbisik dengan mata terus menatap tubuh tak bersalah itu.

Puk

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Sungmin-ah." Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Mencoba mencari orang yang berkata padanya juga yang menepuk bahunya. Tepat dibelakangnya, Eunhyuk berdiri dengan gummmy smile yang biasa ditunjukkannya.

"Bukankah sudah biasa, Hyukie~" ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit pamer.

"Cih, aku bahkan lebih hebat darimu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau memang yang terhebat, Eunhyuk-ah. Em... ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius.

"Menemukan apa? Peralatanmu yang hilang?" tanya Eunhyuk balik. Sungmin merespon dengan anggukkan kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku siapamu? Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Hae daripada mencari benda yang tak ada harganya untukku." Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Sahabat macam apa Eunhyuk itu? Apa ia salah memilih teman?

Eunhyuk terkikik pelan membuat Sungmin dengan spontan menatapnya heran. "Tenang Sungmin-ah, kau tidak akan salah berteman denganku. Aku akan membantumu." ucap Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas. Eunhyuk memang bisa membaca pikirannya sedikit-sedikit. Eunhyuk juga akan tahu kalau ia sedang dibicarakan. Sahabatnya itu memang 'makhluk' yang spesial.

Sungmin menoleh ke sampingnya. Hendak memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Namun, saat matanya mantap ke samping, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. "Kyuhyun kemana?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Tadi aku menyuruh Donghae untuk ke kantin bersama Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu shok ketika melihat teman tercintanya bersimbah darah." Eunhyuk melirik Sungmin lewat ekor matanya. Sungmin yang tadi benar-benar mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk hanya terdiam dengan mata menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Sudahlah. Kajja! Kita temui namjachingu mu yang evil itu." Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin dan mulai melangkah.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengedarkan matanya, mencari Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah berada di kantin yang sangat ramai. Eunhyuk tersenyum begitu matanya menangkap dua namja tampan di meja pojok. Dengan reflek, ia menarik Sungmin menuju dua namja itu.

"Kami datang!" seru Eunhyuk sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping salah satu namja tadi, Lee Donghae. Sungmin pun sama ia mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Namja berambut ikal itu hanya menatap minuman kaleng yang ada digenggamannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin mencoba memanggil lagi. Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Tak merespon.

Sungmin berdecak. "Apa kau jadi seperti ini karena kematian Changmin? Seberapa besar cintamu padanya, huh?" ucapan Sungmin mampu menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Perlahan telapak tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya takut."

"Takut ap-" ucapan Sungmin terputus karena ibu jari Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku takut pembunuh itu akan membunuhmu, Ming." Sungmin tersentak. Matanya membulat lucu. Sesuatu di dadanya terasa berdesir. Entah desiran apa itu yang jelas kini jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dan dalam sekejap rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Jangan berpikiran kalau aku mencintai orang lain. Karena satu-satunya yang kucintai hanya kau, Ming." Sungmin merasakan dirinya tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia malu. Tentu karena ucapan Kyuhyun barusan menyita perhatian orang di sekelilingnya. Apalagi Kyuhyun mengucapkannya didepan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

Mata Sungmin semakin terbeliak. Kala sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya. Oh my! Kyuhyun menciumnya di depan banyak orang! Di tempat umum! Setan apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun saat ini?

"Hey! Mian mengganggu kalian, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua mata yang tertuju pada meja kita. Bisakah kalian berhenti?" ucapan Eunhyuk sontak menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja. Banyak mata yang menatap kearahnya. Apalagi para uke, seme, dan yeoja fujoshi yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Kalau masih ingin melakukannya, segeralah ke toilet." kali ini Donghae mulai bersuara dengan tenang.

"Mwo? Cih. Mian aku tidak mau menyandang status pasangan yadong seperti kalian!" Sungmin melotot ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Ya! itu hanya sebutan! Tidak seperti kenyataannya!"

"Teruslah mengelak sesukamu!"

"Ya! Aku bicara fakta!" teriak Eunhyuk keras.

"Jangan berteriak, Hyukjae! Kau membuat orang-orang memperhatikan kita!" Kyuhyun berucap cuek sambil sesekali meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau!" tangan Eunhyuk terkepal. Tanpa bisa dicegah, kepalan tangan itu melayang dan kemudian mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang belum siap menerima pukulan Eunhyuk pun menyemburkan minumannya dan tentu pukulan itu membuatnya sedikit tersedak.

Sungmin segera membuka tas selempangnya. Mengambil sapu tangan berwarna pink dari dalamnya. Ia mengelap air soda yang tercecer di bibir dan dagu Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sungmin-nya memang sangatlah perhatian. Beruntungnya~

"Ck. Romantis sekali." sindir Eunhyuk dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Katakan saja kalau kau iri, Eunhyuk hyung." ucapnya sambil menopang dagu. Matanya terus menatap wajah Eunhyuk, menanti respon yang akan diberikan sahabat namjachingunya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku iri!"

"Bukankah mudah? Jika kau menginginkannya, minta saja ke Donghae hyung."

"Yak! Berisik! Tutup mulut-hmmph" ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong karena telapak tangan seseorang menghalangi mulutnya.

Eunhyuk menatap protes kearah Donghae -sang pemilik telapak tangan- tapi yang ditatap tidak menghiraukan tatapan protes namjachingunya. Ia hanya reflek membungkam mulut Eunhyuk saat mendengar deheman seseorang melalui speaker di setiap sudut kantin.

Donghae menajamkan pendengarannya kala suara seorang seonsaeng menggema di kantin yang cukup ramai. Sehingga dalam sekejap suasana menjadi tenang.

_**"Pengumuman untuk seluruh mahasiswa Sapphire University. Dikarenakan kejadian tak terduga di koridor perpustakaan, hari ini seluruh kelas diliburkan. Seluruh mahasiswa diwajibkan untuk kembali kerumah masing masing. Cukup sekian pengumuman kami. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya."**_

Kyuhyun tertegun. Kepalanya kembali memikirkan Changmin yang kini sudah tiada. Apa mungkin pemakaman Changmin akan diadakan hari ini? Apa mungkin tubuh Changmin akan digunakan untuk penyelidikan?

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Ne?!" Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut bertanya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" Pertanyaan itu, apa ia harus jawab jujur? Ataukah berbohong?

"Aniya. Tidak memikirkan apapun." akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih berbohong. Yah daripada Sungmin marah-marah jika ia jujur.

"Kami pulang dulu." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan spontan mendongak, menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah berdiri.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Pabbo! Apa kau tidak mendengar pengumuman tadi?! Cih, kajja! kita pergi, Hae!" Eunhyuk menggamit jemari Donghae dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

Sungmin melongo. Apa Eunhyuk mengatainya pabbo barusan? Untuk ukuran sahabat bukankah terlalu kasar? Dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk mengucapkan 'bercanda'. Cih sahabat macam apa dia.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Namja berambut ikal itu balas menatapnya lama. "Kita juga harus pergi."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Ia pun berdiri. Jemari lentiknya menelusup kesela-sela jari Kyuhyun. Dan langsung digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Jika sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini Kyuhyun pasti akan memeluknya atau menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Mungkin dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa tenang.

Tepat setelah keluar dari kawasan kantin, dua orang yeoja melangkah berlawanan arah dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sontak langkah dua namja itu terhenti. Meski Kyuhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Sungmin hanya mengikuti. Bukan karena yeoja itu telah menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, akan tetapi ucapan salah satu yeoja itu yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir dua kali untuk melangkah.

"Bukankah pemakaman Changmin sunbae akan diadakan hari ini? Apa kau akan datang?" begitulah ucapan yeoja itu.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak berpikir. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun pasti berpikiran macam-macam. Sekarang, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memilih pintu samping kantin, bukan memilih pintu depan. Dengan begini, Kyuhyun pasti makin memikirkan changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Sungmin. Namun, bukannya menjawab panggilan Sungmin, namja berambut coklat ikal itu malah berbalik badan dan kemudian melangkah mendekati dua yeoja tadi. Sungmin pun melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun. Tidak ada pilihan lain kan?

"Annyeong. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah memanggil kedua yeoja itu, meski tidak dengan namanya.

Dua yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terpana bahkan wajah salah satunya sudah memerah. Sungmin mendengus. Memang hal itu biasa terjadi mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang kelewat tampan.

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk kikuk. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kapan pemakaman Shim Changmin dilakukan? Di mana tempat pemakamannya?" pertanyaan beruntun terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kedua yeoja itu saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Pemakaman Changmin sunbae akan dilaksanakan hari ini, pukul 12 siang." ucap salah satu yeoja yang tadi merona wajahnya.

"Di kompleks pemakaman Shin." tambah yeoja satunya. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Gomawo." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian ia melangkah kearah yang tadi dilaluinya. Tak lupa menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi dari wilayah Sapphire University.

_Cursed-Life_

Sungmin menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Cermin besar yang menempel pada pintu lemari itu menampilkan bayangannya yang dibalut kemeja putih dengan jas warna hitam serta dasi yang berwarna senada dengan jas yang ia pakai.

Meski dengan tampilan sesempurna itu, wajah Sungmin tak menampakkan raut senang. Wajahnya datar dengan mata kosong memandang kedepan. Ia merasa bimbang sekarang. Antara mau mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk datang ke pemakaman Changmin atau tidak.

Sret

Seseorang membalik tubuh Sungmin hingga menghadap ke samping. Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya begitu mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak merapikan helaian rambut Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu, eoh?" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Yah meskipun Sungmin tersenyum, namun Kyuhyun tahu kalau senyum itu adalah senyum paksaan.

"Aniyo." jawab Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa kau takut?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Takut akan apa?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Membawa namja imut itu kepelukan hangatnya. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Meski ia tidak tahu apa arti ucapan dan pelukan Kyuhyun ini.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia kembali menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin lagi. Dan ia dapat melihat Sungmin yang mengerutkan kening bingung. Ia mengukir senyumannya.

"Tenang. Aku akan melindungimu dari pembunuh itu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun mengungkit-ungkit tentang pembunuh itu lagi? Bukankah itu sangat menyinggungnya? Jujur saja ia takut. Bukan takut pada pembunuh itu, melainkan takut kalau Kyuhyun mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Apakah Kyuhyun akan membencinya jika sudah mengetahui kebenaran? Ia terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia tak akan pernah siap jika Kyuhyun berbalik membencinya.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum tulus padanya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bila ia bisa melihat senyuman itu selamanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Sontak Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang menempel didahinya yang tertutupi rambut poni.

"Jagan cemas." Sungmin membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi ia harus dihadapkan dengan senyum tulus itu. Serasa ingin menangis saja.

"Kajja kita berangkat sekarang." Kyuhyun menggamit jemari Sungmin dan mulai melangkah dengan Sungmin yang mengekorinya. Sekarang Sungmin sudah memantapkan diri. Ia akan bersikap wajar seperti biasa. Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu tentang pembunuhan yang ia lakukan.

Kedua namja dengan jas hitam itu memasuki mobil berwarna merah mengkilap, mobil Kyuhyun. Mobil itu mulai bergerak melintasi jalanan seoul menuju satu tempat. Pemakaman.

.

.

.

Pemakaman itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Meski diiringi dengan isak tangis para kerabat dan teman dekatnya. Sungmin hanya berdiri diam disamping Kyuhyun. Ia terus menatap gundukan tanah di depanya. Bahkan saat sudah gilirannya meletakkan bunga, Sungmin tetap diam membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan mengatakan 'letakkan bunganya, Ming'

Sungmin akhirnya melangkah mendekati makam Changmin. Ia berjongkok di samping makam itu. Tanganya menggenggam erat beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih. Ia terus menatap batu nisan yang ada disana. Menggigit bibir bawahya lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia mau berada di saat-saat seperti ini. Sungguh aneh, kenapa bisa ada pembunuh yang datang ke acara pemakaman orang yang dibunuh? Ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang tak tahu malu saja.

PUK

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. "Kita pulang sekarang ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia segera meletakkan bunga lilinya di atas gundukkan tanah itu. Kemudian bangkit. Membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan makam Changmin sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Hal yang sama dilakukan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka beranjak meninggalkan makam yang masih dikelilingi orang-orang itu.

_Cursed-Life_

Pagi ini suasana cerah di Sapphire University. Tak ada kejadian aneh, tak ada kejutan mengerikan, dan yang terpenting tidak ada garis polisi. Semuanya kembali tenang seperti sebelum adanya 'kejadian aneh' tempo hari.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melangkah dengan tenangnya di koridor yang cukup ramai. Jam kuliah mereka akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, jadi mereka bisa bersantai sekarang.

Saat Sungmin menoleh kesamping, yaitu lapangan basket, tanpa sengaja foxy eyes-nya menangkap sosok namja tampan berdiri dengan beberapa orang mahasiswi di tepi lapangan basket. Bukannya ia menaruh hati pada namja itu. Hanya saja mata dan ingatanya tidak menganggap asing sosok tampan itu.

Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya. Menarik-narik ujung kaos abu-abu yang dipakai Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Begitu Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, telunjukya segera mengarah pada namja tampan tadi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin. Ia tersenyum kala mengetahui apa yang ditunjuk Sungmin. "Namja yang waktu itu, eoh?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kajja! Kita hampiri dia." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melangkah cepat kearah namja tampan itu.

"Annyeong, Siwon-ah!" sapa Sungmin setelah ia berdiri tepat di samping namja tampan itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Siwon cukup tersentak akan keberadaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba. Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya. Di samping namja imut itu, berdiri seorang namja berambut coklat ikal yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah. Rupanya kau kuliah disini?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Sungmin sekilas kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang saling berpandangan. Oh! Apa ia melupakan sesuatu? Ia bahkan belum mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Siwon tersenyum. Membuat dimple di masing-masing pipinya terlihat. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan tanpa membuang waktu, namja berambut ikal itu langsung balas menjabat tangan yang disodorkan padanya.

"Aku Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seonsaengnim..." tiba-tiba suara seorang yeoja terdengar diantara perbincangan 3 namja itu. Mereka bahkan melupakan kehadiran 4 orang mahasiswi yang tadinya bersama Siwon.

"Ah. Mianhae..." ucap Siwon sambil menatap keempat mahasiswi itu dengan raut menyesal. Sontak, yeoja-yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, gwaenchana. Kami akan pergi ke kelas, seonsaengnim." ucap salah satu yeoja itu dan langsung di iyakan oleh teman-temannya. Siwon mengangguk. Keempat mahasiswi itu segera pergi meningalkan Siwon bersama dua namja yang memasang ekspresi heran.

"Seonsaengnim? Kau mengajar disini?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Ayolah hanya dengan melihat wajah tampan Siwon, semuanya pasti tahu kalau namja itu masih muda. Tapi bagaimana Siwon bisa mengajar di universitasnya? Atau mungkin Siwon sudah err tua? Mungkin belum tua tapi dewasa, jika dilihat dari wajah.

"Ne, aku mengajar disini."

Sungmin terkikik. "Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu Seonsaeng? Siwon seonsaeng?" tanya Sungmin. Sepertinya ia mulai mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa diam.

Siwon tertawa pelan. Yah mungkin mencoba menjaga imagenya. "Ne. Mungkin memang harus begitu."

"Akan sangat aneh kalau aku memanggilmu begitu."

"Kau harus membiasakan diri." Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Baik. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya, seonsaengnim" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat di depan Siwon.

"Eh, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Aku merasa geli." Kedua namja itu tertawa bersama. Tapi tidak degan Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Jadi, kau mengajar apa, Siwon seonsaeng?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum geli di wajah.

"Aku mengajar keagamaan."

Senyum yang tadinya terukir di wajah Sungmin perlahan memudar. Wajahnya berubah datar. Ia memandang kerikil kecil yang ada di sekitar sepatunya.

Pikirannya melayang ke ucapan Siwon barusan. Ini semua aneh baginya. Dua hari yang lalu ia bertemu Siwon tanpa sengaja. Dan hari ini ia mengetahui bahwa Siwon mengajar di Sapphire University. Bahkan selama ia kuliah di Sapphire University, ia tidak pernah melihat Siwon mengajar. Atau mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi?

**TBC**

Yeah! Akhirnya update! Mian kalo kelamaan updatenya *emang ada yang nunggu?* #plak. Abaikan.

Oh ya pas aku baca ulang chapter sebelumnya, ada yang salah ternyata. Bukan siswa tapi mahasiswa yang bener, ada lagi seharusnya -God Bless You- bukannya -Good Bless You- gak inget? Itu lho yang bukunya Siwon \iya inget/ XD Aaa typo typo typo(s) #garukgarukaslpal #abaikan. Mianhae kalo FF ini gak bermutu T^T, kurang panjang T_T, alurnya lambatT-T, aneh T.T, dan kawan kawannya ToT.

Walah jadi kebanyakan omong :D Okok sampai jumpa di chap 4 #tahundepan hehe bercanda.

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	4. Suspiciouse Life

Seorang namja dengan rambut pirangnya duduk dengan wajah cemberut. Bibir dengan shape "M" di wajahnya sesekali mencibir lucu. Jemari lentiknya pun terus bergerak abstrak mencorat-coret buku. Tampak sekali bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan materi pelajaran yang disampaikan seonsaeng tampan di depan sana.

Helaan napas terdengar dari namja itu. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati namjachingu nya tampak serius memperhatikan penjelasan seonsaeng.

Ia benar-benar bosan. Materi kuliah yang tengah ia hadapi sungguh tidak ia sukai. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Membolos pasti akan berbuah banyak pertanyaan dari namjanya itu.

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau tak memperhatikan penjelasanku tadi?" namja yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu mendongak.

Seorang seonsaeng tampan berdiri di depannya. Namja terhormat itu yang barusan menegurnya kan? Tapi kenapa ada senyum di wajahnya?

"Aku tahu, kau satu-satunya yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, ne?" seonsaeng itu menaikkan kaca matanya.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menoleh kesamping, dan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Kenapa ia menjadi bingung sekarang?

Namun, entah tersapu angin dari mana, kebingungan Sungmin lenyap. Namja manis itu justru terkekeh meremehkan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Choi seonsaengnim?"

"Coba kau jelaskan di depan, apa yang baru saja kuterangkan." Sungmin berdecak.

"Aish, Siwon-ah, kenapa kau memberi hukuman seperti itu?"

TAK

Seonsaeng itu mengetuk dahi Sungmin dengan spidolnya. Membuahkan gelak tawa dari sepenjuru kelas.

"Sopanlah pada seonsaengmu ini, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tak suka. Ne, namja itu memang Choi Siwon yang penuh misterius -menurut Sungmin. Seharusnya dari awal ia berkata pada namja berdimple itu kalau ia tak suka pelajaran keagamaan. Mana mungkin makhluk sepertinya suka dengan pelajaran seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menyimpan rapat-rapat identitas aslinya.

"Palli!" Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Tapi nyatanya ia tetap melakukan perintah Siwon juga. Kaki-kakinya melangkah pelan, membawanya menuju ke tempat dimana seisi kelas bisa melihatnya.

Namun, setelah berbalik badan dan menghadap ke semua orang, Sungmin malah membungkuk pelan dan kemudian melangkah lagi. Tapi bukan kearah mejanya, melainkan keluar kelas. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar diseluruh pikiran seisi kelas terutama namjanya, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Kakiku bergerak. Melangkah menyusuri koridor kelas yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Bingung pastinya. Pisau dan gelangku sudah hilang, sementara aku belum membunuh orang yang terakhir.

Kalau pisauku hilang bagaimana caranya aku membunuh? Menggunakan pisau dapur? Cih, aku hanya membunuh sia-sia nantinya.

Apa mungkin ini memang takdirku? Apa memang aku tak bisa bersama Kyuhun lagi? Apa sekarang aku hanya bisa menunggu hari terakhirku di dunia ini?

"Huft~" aku menghela napas panjang. Kepalaku terasa mau pecah karena memikirkanya. Sebenarnya di mana...

Duk

"Shit!" umpatku setelah menendang kerikil kecil yang mencoba menghalangi langkahku.

Duk

Kutendang lagi kerikil-kerikil yang menghalangi jalanku. Bahkan aku melampiaskan kekalutanku pada kerikil. Sigh~ seandainya saja Eunhyuk ada disaat seperti ini. Aku pasti akan melampiaskan kekalutanku ke monkey itu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan seorang teman untuk bercerita. Tapi, tak ada yang lain selain Eunhyuk. Aku tak bisa mengumbar rahasiaku ke semua orang.

Duk

"Aww!"

Eh, suara apa itu? Sepertinya kerikil yang kutendang mengenai seseorang. Ya ampun, satu masalahku saja belum selesai dan sekarang muncul masalah baru.

Lagipula kenapa aku melangkah ke taman Universitas yang sekarang ini sangatlah ramai? Kenapa tidak menuju gerbang, kemudian menyetop taksi lalu pulang? Sigh~

"Ya! Siapa yang melempar kerikil ini?!"

Aku mulai melangkah menuju sumber suara. Kulihat dua orang -yang sepertinya namja- duduk di bawah pohon maple. Semakin kudekati mereka hingga aku benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa yang terkena ulahku.

"Eunhyuk-ah?" panggilku pada salah satu namja itu. Dan namja yang memang bernama Eunhyuk itu mendongak dengan wajah garang bahkan matanya menunjukan kilatan kemarahan. Tapi, kulihat tidak ada luka apapun di wajah Eunhyuk. Kulihat bagian lainnya dan memang benar-benar bersih dari luka. Lalu siapa...

Aku menatap namja satunya yang terus menunduk. Surai dark brown yang menghiasi kepalanya, tidak asing bagiku. Dan juga, pepatah mengatakan jika disitu ada Eunhyuk pasti disitu ada...

"Donghae?"

Namja yang kuanggap Donghae itu mulai mendongak. Dan dugaanku memang benar. Namja itu adalah Donghae, nemo yang terdampar di Sapphire University.

Kutelusuri wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan. Semuanya mulus kecuali dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Omona! Dahinya bocor. Sesegera mungkin aku berlutut di depannya, "Mianhae Donghae-ya! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Mwoya?! Jadi kau yang melempar kerikil ini?" kutolehkan kepalaku menatap Eunhyuk yang mengacungkan kerikil kecil kepadaku. Aku menggeleng cepat. Bukan maksudku untuk meyangkal, aku hanya... tidak sengaja kan? Lagipula yang berdarah Donghae, tapi kenapa Eunhyuk yang emosi?

"Aku tidak sengaja.." jawabku lirih.

"Tidak sengaja, eoh? Kalau begitu rasakan apa yang dirasakan Donghae." Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya bersiap melempar kerikil itu. Apa-apaan dia.

"Sudahlah Eunhyukie chagi."

"Aniya! Tanganku sudah gatal ingin melempar kerikil ini!"

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sungmin! Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda?!" aku menatap Eunhyuk takut. Benar-benar serius wajahnya. Sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah lama ingin melemparku. Dan kinilah saatnya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Aku berdarah di sini. Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku?"

Aku dan Eunhyuk menoleh bersamaan. Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Memperhatikan darah yang keluar dari dahi Donghae. Memperhatikan bagaimana cairan merah pekat itu terus mengalir dari dahi melewati hidung kemudian pipi kemudian...

"Aaa! Sepertinya aku akan mati sekarang, Hyukie chagi!"

PLAK

Teriakan namja pecinta nemo itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Hingga sadar atau tidak, Eunhyuk menggeplak kepala Donghae. Donghae yang tadinya meringis semakin meringis dibuatnya. Sepertinya memang benar-benar sakit.

"Eunhyuk! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagamana kalau darahnya semakin banyak?!" hardikku.

"Aaaa aku tidak tahu, Min! Itu... Itu semua reflek!"

"Ish! Darahnya mengalir terus!"

"Plester Min! Plester!"

"Aku tidak punya! Kau cepat pergi! Ambil P3K di ruang kesehatan!"

Setelah melakukan argumen panjang, Eunhyuk akhirnya berlari cepat meninggalkan aku dan Donghae. Sepertinya ada yang salah, seharusnya aku yang mengambil plester sebagai pertanggung jawabanku. Tapi Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, biakan saja toh tidak ada yang dirugikan hehe.

Lama kami terdiam. Dan lama kelamaan aku merasa ada seseorang yang memandangiku. Kulirik namja disampingku itu lewat ekor mataku.

"Mwo?" tanyaku setelah mendapati Donghae terus memperhatikanku.

"Mwo?" saat kutanya lagi, ia hanya diam saja.

"Aish! Jangan memandangiku terus!"

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengambil ponselku dan memainkannya. Tidak peduli apabila Donghae memandangiku terus. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang namja itu lakukan.

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Telingaku panas rasanya karena sejak tadi Eunhyuk tidak berhenti mengoceh. Dan yang paling membuatku risih adalah Donghae yang terus saja menatapku tajam. Padahal, sebuah plester sudah hinggap di dahinya tapi masih saja bisa memelototiku.

"Jadi, kau mengganggu kami untuk apa? Apa Kyuhyun sudah bosan denganmu?" kulirik sesaat wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak datar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak masuk kelas?"

Kulihat senyum miring terukir di wajah Eunhyuk, "Aku muak dengan Choi Siwon, apalagi pelajarannya." aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau muak dengannya?"

"Kau ingin tahu? Sebenarnya dia-" ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti begitu Donghae memegang tangannya. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sejenak dan kemudian kembali menatapku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae terdiam. Seperti tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada sesutu yang disembunyikannya.

Namja blonde itu menghela napas. Kemudian menatapku dalam. Andai saja aku adalah seorang mind reader, aku pasti bisa mengetahui apa yang dipirkannya dan menghilangkan kebingunganku. "Bagaimana dengan pisau dan gelangmu? Sudah ketemu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Eunhyuk tidak seperti yang kukenal selama ini. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah dimulainya. Tapi apa ini?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." ucapku. Tapi, ia malah megulangi lagi pertanyannnya tadi. Hingga kuputuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau mau membantuku mencarinya?"

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. Tapi, hey! Aku merasa ia sedang meremehkanku sekarang. "Kau tahu kalau kami dilarang melakukannya, kan?"

Aku lupa dengan pernyataan yang satu itu. Kami tidak boleh membantu sesama untuk mencapai keabadian kami. Bukan sesama manusia, tetapi sesama makhluk seperti kami. Semua sudah ditulis di perjanjiannya. Apabila melanggar? Entahlah... Mungkin belum ada yang melanggar, atau mungkin tidak ada yang bisa bercerita setelah mereka melanggar.

"Kau benar, Hyuk. Mian selama ini selalu memaksa kalian."

"Hey! Apa yang kau katakan? Kami tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kita sahabat, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika kau meminta bantuan kami."

Senyum cerah tercipta di wajahku. Ucapan Eunhyuk benar-benar membuatku tersentuh. Jarang-jarang Eunhyuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, "Gomawo.." dan kini kulihat mereka berdua tersenyum juga. Senyum yang amat tulus hingga membuatku melupakan sejenak keresahanku.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, senyum Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menguap. Matanya memicing ke arah belakangku. Aku pun mengikuti pandangannya. Menghadap ke belakang dan menemukan dua orang namja yang cukup mengusik pikiranku. Cho Kyuhyun dan seonsaengnya, Choi Siwon.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Choi Seonsaengnim, Min." ucap Donghae membuatku sedikit bingung. Kenapa harus berhati-hati pada sosok murah senyum dan kelihatan baik itu?

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Tidak ada maksud khusus."

Aku mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae barusan. Mana ada seseorang yang berkata aneh tanpa ada maksud tertentu di baliknya. Tapi memang harus dimaklumi. Itulah resikonya jika berada di sekeliling orang-orang misterius.

"Hey, Sungmin-ah!" Tersadar dari lamunan, cepat-cepat aku mendongak menatap Eunhyuk.

"Wae?"

Eunhyuk menyeringai dan kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Lihatlah betapa lancangnya Choi seonsaengnim."

Eunhyuk mengarahkan kepalaku kebelakang. Hingga kini kembali menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Jika tadi Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya bercakap berhadapan, sekarang tampak Siwon memegang salah satu lengan Kyuhyun dan tangan lainnya menyangga pinggang Kyuhyun yang tampak limbung. Memang sepertinya Kyuhyun terjatuh, tapi karena apa? Terpeleset kulit pisang? Huh bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka hanya bercakap-cakap.

Meski kuakui, letak mereka sekarang berbeda dengan tadi. Tadinya mereka berada tepat di pertigaan (?) koridor dan sekarang berada di depan ruang kesehatan. Dan jarak antara pertigaan (?) tadi dengan ruang kesehatan adalah 10 meter mungkin. Aissh! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan itu?

"Min, sepertinya Choi seonsaeng akan menggantikan posisimu di sisi Kyuhyun."

"Mwoya?!"

Apa kata Donghae barusan? Siwon menggantikan posisiku? Yang benar saja! Jika mereka berdua bersama siapa yang akan menjadi uke? Siwon terlalu manly untuk menjadi uke dan Kyuhyun adalah ultimate seme, tidak mungkin baginya untuk menjadi uke. Cih, membayangkannya saja membuatku gila.

"Aku akan menghampiri mereka." Aku pun berdiri. Melangkah cepat mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini sudah benar-benar berdiri. Kutekankan, benar-benar berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Bukan disangga lengan seseorang hingga mirip adegan romantis drama-drama.

Tanganku terkepal, gigiku bergemeletuk dengan munculnya perempatan di dahiku. Kesal rasanya ketika baru setengah jalan, Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyunku. Padahal bermacam-macam pertanyaan sudah terkumpul di kepalaku, tinggal mengeluarkanya saja.

Kekesalanku bertambah ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menemukanku dan dengan watadosnya, ia malah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ukh...

Sungmin's PoV end

Sungmin melangkah pelan mendekati Kyuhyun. Begitu sampai di hadapan namja ikal itu, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Dari mana saja? Kau membuatku khawatir." ucap Kyuhyun seraya memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

"..."

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Sungmin kembali diam tak menjawab. Sekarang ia dalam mood yang buruk. Berbicara saja sepertinya harus menahan untuk tak berteriak. Jadi, lebih baik ia mendiamkan Kyuhyun daripada ia berteriak pada namja itu.

"Min..."

"Jangan mengajakku bicara. Aku sedang kesal." ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tercengang dibuatnya. Dari nada bicaranya saja sudah terdengar dingin. Apalagi dengan mata yang memicing tajam dengan alis yang berkerut. Menandakan kalau namja penyuka warna pink itu benar-benar kesal.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau kesal? Aku hanya bertanya kau dari mana. Kau marah padaku? Apa masalahmu?" pertanyaan beruntun terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin kesal. Perempatan kembali mucul di kepalanya.

"Kau masalahnya!"

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau hendak menjadi uke, huh? Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Aku tetap seme-mu, Ming. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" Kyuhyun berucap sambil meremas bahu Sungmin. Lihatlah! Sekarang ia juga merasa kesal.

"Aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan Siwon. Ataukah dia menggendongmu? Cih." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya. Tapi susah sekali. Kyuhyun benar-benar mencengkram bahunya.

"Aku hanya terjatuh karena-"

"Terpeleset kulit pisang?" sela Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mencengkram kuat bahu Sungmin dan Sungmin meringis karenanya.

"Tali sepatuku tidak terikat dengan benar. Sehingga aku tak sengaja menginjaknya. Lalu aku terhuyung dan Siwon seonsaengnim menangkapku sebelum aku taerjatuh." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Tapi, sigh~ Sungmin malah menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangan Sungmin dari telinganya. Cukup sulit, karena tiba-tiba Sungmin meronta-ronta. Sungmin terlihat seperti tengah menghadapi penculik.

"Kau meragukanku?" satu pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Sungmin menghentikan rontaannya. Sungmin menatapnya sekilas dan akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja senyum miring tercetak di wajah namja tampan itu. Wajah yang tadinya penuh kesal tadi telah berubah menjadi raut meremehkan.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku membuktikan kalau aku masih tetap seme-mu, begitu?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia malah mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, menggendongnya ala bridal. "Aaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku! Ini memalukan!" teriakkan Sungmin tak diindahkannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju suatu tempat.

-Suspicious_Life-

Isak tangis terdengar dari bibir pinkish seorang namja yang sekarang ada di gendongan -piggy back- seorang namja berambut ikal. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu namja itu. Membuat kaos abu-abu yang dipakai sang namja berambut ikal sedikit basah. Sementara raut sang penggendong terkekeh kecil sambil sesekali meleletkan lidahnya.

"Hiks... Kyunie jahat!" Sungmin -namja yang digendong- memukul bahu namjanya, Kyuhyun. Pukulan ringan yang tak berasa apapun.

"Sshh.. Uljima hehe.." bukannya menenangkan, ucapan Kyuhyun itu malah membuat tangis Sungmin bertambah keras.

Mendengar isakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru semakin terkekeh senang. Teringat lagi apa yang dilakukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat dengan kedua tangan yang masih menyangga tubuh kelinci um maksudnya tubuh Sungmin. Seringai tampan masih hinggap di wajah Kyuhyun. Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang kepadanya. Tak peduli yang penting sampai di tempat tujuan hehe pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Turunkan aku! Aku malu, Kyuhyuuuun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang, "Tenang, Ming! Cukup lihat wajahku saja. Kau perlu bukti kalau aku ini seme-mu kan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. Pembuktian apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun? Berbicapa langsung pada Siwon kalau Kyuhyun itu seme? Mustahil. Kyuhyun tak senekat itu. Lalu...

"Aaaaaa!" teriak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun berlari cepat menuju toilet.

Beruntung toilet itu dalam kondisi sepi. Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di ruang kosong di sisi washtafle. Menimbulkan wajah bingung namja manis berambut pirang itu. "Untuk apa kita ke toilet, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dan tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan penuh semangat. Menyesap bibir shape 'M' itu dengan penuh napsu. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri Sungmin hingga mengekang namja itu.

Sementara Sungmin masih terdiam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyunnya. Dan saat merasakan hisapan dan jilatan di bibirnya, Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Kyuhyun aneh, tadi katanya ingin membuktikan kalau dia itu seme. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun akan melakukan 'itu'!

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan kuat berharap ciuman Kyuhyun bisa terlepas. Tapi tidak bisa, Kyuhyun malah memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Sungmin pun tak kehabisan akal. Dengan tenaga ekstra, Sungmin menjambak rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Yah, ciuman itu berakhir sudah. Meskipun sekarang matanya disambut tatapan tajam seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau, Ming?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, hah?!" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"Kau ini, seperti tidak biasa saja."

"Mwo? Ya! apa maksudnya itu!"

"Kau ingin pembuktian kan? Aku akan membuktikannya sekarang." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin. Kemudian menghisap dan menggigit kecil daun telinga Sungmin. Ia semakin menyeringai. Sungmin tidak memberontak sama sekali, hanya membatu dan meremas kecil bahunya.

Kyuhyun memindahkan kecupannya ke leher Sungmin. Menghisapnya menimbulkan kissmark samar di sana. Tangannya pun beralih membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin. "Eungh~" desahan Sungmin makin membuat Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati.

"Kajja~ Kita lakukan, Min." Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuka kancing ke-tiga sungmin. Dan tepat setelah itu, Sungmin mulai sadar. Namja manis itu menatap cemas pintu masuk toilet yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk dan melihat?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Sungmin. "Tak apa. Buat mereka tahu kalau kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikmu."

"Mwo? Berhenti-uhh... Kita bisa dapat masalah." Sungmin semakin cemas. Kyuhyun tak mau berhenti. Tangannya malah telah menyapa perut ratanya.

"Kyuhyun!" air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata Sungmin kala Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan teriakannya.

"Kyuhyun berhenti! Hiks.. berhenti!" Sungmin menangis keras. Tangannya bergerak memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tetap melakukan aksinya, mengecupi leher Sungmin dan mengelus perutnya.

"Kyuhyun! Hiks.. hikss... huaaa.."

Sungmin benar-benar menangis. Saat itu, baru Kyuhyun benar-benar menghentikan tindakannya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu menatap Sungmin lekat. Menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah mengusap air matanya.

"Min..." panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang masih sesenggukan tak menatap Kyuhyun. Ia terus saja mengusap matanya sembari menunduk.

"Min..." panggil Kyuhyun lagi seraya menyentuh dagu Sungmin.

"Dengan begini, kau tahu kan? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali maut yang memisahkan kita. Jadi, jangan meragukanku. Saranghae." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua mata kemudan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin masih tetap terisak kecil tapi ia mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Mau kugendong?" Ia berbalik badan. Menawarkan punggungnya untuk Sungmin. Dan akhirnya, Sungmin naik ke punggungnya dan ia melangkah keluar toilet.

.

.

Kyuhyun memilih terus melangkah tak mengindahkah tatapan aneh penghuni kampus. Tentu saja, dengan Sungmin yang terus menangis keras di punggungnya menarik perhatian banyak orang. Kyuhyun sudah menenangkan namja kelahiran satu januari itu, namun mungkin memang dirinya masih ingin menangis jadi, tangisannya tak berhenti-henti.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit risih, tapi ia mencoba tak peduli. Ia tetap melangkah dengan pasti menuju parkiran kampus. Berniat pulang? Ne. Pulang karena Sungmin terus menangis? Aniya. Sepasang kekasih itu berniat pulang karena jam kuliahnya hari ini memang hanya mata kuliah yang Sungmin benci -keagamaan- tadi. Sekarang, karena tidak ada acara apa-apa lagi, mereka akan pulang dan bersiap untuk kencan. Yeah!

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil seseorang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan tepat dari samping kiri, Choi Siwon seonsaeng menghampiri mereka lengkap dengan beberapa buku dan kaca mata baca yang membingkai kedua matanya.

"Ye, seonsaengnim?"

Sungmin yang mengenali suara Siwon, dengan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia malu. Bertemu Siwon saat kondisinya berlinang air mata bagaikan pelecehan baginya.

"Sungmin kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang lebih tertarik pada keadaan Sungmin. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun awalnya menemui Sungmin. Seandainya tidak ada Sungmin mungkin ia akan... ugh, aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Dia terjatuh dan punggungnya menabrak sisi meja." bohong yang ia ucapkan. Mana mungkin ia akan menjawab bahwa Sungmin menangis karena hendak diperkosa olehnya? What the hell!

"Ah, kau harus mengeceknya kalau begitu."

"Gurae. Gamsahamnida atas sarannya tapi kami harus pergi sekarang, ne seonsaeng. Annyeong." Kyuhyun mulai melangkah lagi sampai akhirnya ucapan Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nikmati waktu kalian selagi sempat."

"Apa maksud anda?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon heran.

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Maksudku, nikmati waktumu bersama Sungmin sebelum dia sakit karena kelelahan menangis." ia kembali memamerkan senyum dengan dimple di pipinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung. Apa menangis bisa membuat seseorang sakit? Demam mungkin? Tapi, yah ia harap hal semacam itu tidak terjadi ada Sungminnya.

**_"Nikmati waktu kalian selagi sempat." _**

Ucapan aneh itu terus terngiang di kepala Sungmin. Ucapan itu seperti peringatan untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin perkataan Eunhyuk dan Donghae benar adanya? Siwon hendak merebut Kyuhyun? Aish! Mana bisa begitu!

Sungmin yang memang masih penasaran, menengok ke belakang. Dan mata foxy-nya menangkap senyum Siwon yang benar-benar misterius. Aigoo ia tidak rela menyerahkan Kyuhyun.

*Choi-Siwon-ssi*

Drap drap drap... Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlarian di koridor kampus. Peluh di pelipisnya mengalir melewati pipi sampai akhirnya menetes dari dagu.

"Dua menit lagi, Ming." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan setelah melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Berisik! Jalan saja yang benar!"

"Kita sedang berlari bukanya berjalan, chagi-ya."

"Ya jangan banyak bicara! Kau ingin kita terlambat, eoh?

Sungmin kesal. Hari ini ia bangun terlambat dan Kyuhyun pun begitu. Ini semua karena kemarin mereka baru saja berkencan ke taman hiburan, lalu sorenya menonton di bioskop, kemudian malamnya dipaksa Kyuhyun menemaninya bermain play station. Huft~ benar-benar melelahkan, akan tetapi tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak hingga sulit bangun seperti tadi.

"Eh, itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk!" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam di tengah koridor. Menunggu Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berjalan pelan seperti siput -menurut Sungmin.

"Ish! Palliwa!" gemas juga jika menunggu seseorang yang jalannya begitu pelan dan terkesan santai.

"Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menyedot susu kotak rasa strawberry.

"Kau ingin terlambat masuk kelas? Kajja lari!"

Sungmin menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan berlari bersamanya. Kyuhyun menyusul di belakang. Sementara Donghae masih berdiri bingung karena baru melepas headphone-nya, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia berlari kencang mengejar ketiga namja tadi.

"Pelan-pelan, Sungmin!" seru Eunhyuk keras.

"Aniya! Kita akan terlambat kalau pelan!"

"Hati-hati!" kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar setelah Eunhyuk hampir menabrak seorang mahasiswa kutu buku.

Deru napas bersahut-sahutan dari ketiga namja ini dan namja bersurai dark brown yang tertinggal di belakang. Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar. Choi seonsaeng tengah melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan rombongannya ini. Ia semakin gelisah saat melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk berlari tanpa menatap ke depan malahan mereka saling memaki.

"Awas!"

BRAK

Tabrakan itu tak bisa dihindari. satu namja melawan tiga namja. Tak hanya membuat roboh satu namja saja, melainkan semuanya terjatuh menyapa lantai keramik yang dingin. Semuanya meringis kesakitan. Dan barang-barang bawaan sang seonsaeng berserakan.

Sementara itu, Donghae tampak melangkah tertatih-tatih. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing lututnya, setelah sampai di dekat namja-namja yang berserakan (?) di lantai koridor.

"Hah... hah... Seharusnya kita hha tidak berlarian meskipun terlambat hhaa.." Donghae berusaha menstabilkan napasnya.

Kyuhyun menatap siapa korban tabrakan tadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mengetahui Choi Siwon yang ia tabrak. "Jeosonghamnida." dengan cekatan, ia merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Menatap sekilas nilai-nilai yang tertera di sana. Tidak lebih baik dari nilainya. Ya! kenapa memikirkan itu? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran sombong yang mengisi kepalanya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, Donghae memilih mendudukan diri dan mencoba menstabilkan napasnya, sementara Sungmin ikut membantu merapikan barang-barang Siwon. Mengambil buku maupun kertas yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Namun, saat sebuah kertas ia ambil, ia melihat kotak berbentuk balok berwarna hitam dengan simbol salib di atasnya. Karena penasaran, ia pun membuka kotak itu diam-diam dan penuh berhati-hati.

Matanya terbeliak. Begitu kotak tersebut terbuka, sebuah pisau perak tergeletak di sana. Pisau yang sama persis dengan miliknya dan satu lagi benda yang makin memperkuat bukti bahwa pisau itu miliknya, gelang berwarna biru laut. Gelangnya berada di dalam kotak itu. Gelang yang tampak berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari, yang selama ini ia cari.

Sungmin terdiam, berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tengah memunguti barang-barang Siwon. Mereka tak memperhatikannya. Matanya beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Sepertinya Eunhyuk tahu apa isi kotak itu.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sekali dan Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Siwon. Setelah yakin seonsaengnya itu tak memperhatikanya, perlahan-lahan dimasukannya kotak hitam yang begitu penting itu ke dalam tas selempangnya.

Ternyata ia salah menilai Siwon. Seperti kata pepatah 'Jangan menilai seseorang dari covernya', meskipun Siwon terlihat murah senyum dan baik hati, tapi ternyata namja itu yang menyembunyikan barang-barangnya. Ia salah karena telah bersikap baik pada namja itu.

"Ige, seonsaengnim." suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Siwon sinis. Setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, ia berbalik menjadi membenci namja berlesung pipi itu

"Jeosonghamnida, Choi seonsaengnim." Sungmin memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tadi sudah minta maaf, kenapa meminta maaf lagi. Pikir Sungmin.

"Aniya, gwaenchana. Jangan memanggilku seformal itu ketika kita berada di luar kelas ne?" Kyuhyun dan tiga namja lainnya dengan kompak menatap Siwon bingung.

"Umurmu 21 tahun kan, Kyu? Jadi panggil Siwon hyung saja."

"Ck. Memangnya kau semuda apa sampai menyuruh Kyuhyun-**ku **memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Sungmin sinis dengan menekan pada kata 'ku'.

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Umurku 22 tahun, Lee Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin membuka mulut lebar. Ia benar-benar berumur 22 tahun? Yang benar saja! Bahkan umur seonsaengnya itu setahun lebih muda darinya yang masih kuliah ini?

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa sadar. Beberapa saat setelahnya, terlihat Eunhyuk yang membekap mulutnya sendiri. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kelepasan mengagumi Siwon. Siwon pasti akan semakin besar kepala.

"Aku beberapa kali loncat kelas." lagi-lagi senyum yang memuakkan -menurut Eunhyuk- dipamerkan lagi oleh Siwon.

"Kurasa hal seperti itu tak akan mungkin. Mengaku saja, jika kau sudah tua." Donghae yang awalnya tenang, mulai tertarik untuk mengejek Siwon.

"Aniya, itu memang benar. Sebelum masuk elementary school, aku menyempatkan diri untuk les privat. Kemudian aku menyelesaikan elementary school dalam waktu tiga tahun dan bla.. blaa... bla.." Donghae sudah melengos dari tadi. Ia tidak suka dengan namja berdimple itu.

'Pamer.' batin Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk pergi dari hadapan Choi seonsaeng. Sungmin berdecak, ia memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"Kyuhyun, aku akan ke kelas sekarang." ucap Sungmin, namun diabaikan oleh namja berambut ikal itu. Kyuhyun lebih tertarik berbincang dengan Siwon. Yah, apa pun yang menyangkut kepandaian, Kyuhyun pasti tertarik. Dari situlah Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk pergi. Meninggalkan dua namja yang berbincang seperti dunia milik sendiri.

'Jangan menghianatiku lebih dari ini, Kyuhyun-ah.'

Degh

Sesuatu menyentak dada kiri Kyuhyun. Mengingatkannya kembali dengan keberadaan Sungmin. Ia menoleh mencari Sungmin yang sudah tak ada lagi di sampingnya. Mencari ke segala arah hingga menemukan namja imut itu tengah melangkah menjauhinya. Ia kembali menatap Siwon.

"Saya akan ke kelas sekarang. Annyeong Siwon seonsaengnim."

"Siwon hyung!"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu. "N-ne Siwon hyung."

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya meninggalkan Siwon yang terus memperhatikanya. Siwon melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin, mengajaknya bicara meskipun Sungmin tetap berjalan mengacuhkanya.

Namja berdimple itu mengecek barang bawaannya. Mengecek lembaran kertas pertama hingga terakhir. Ada yang hilang, pikirnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa pelan. Tertawa sendiri hingga menyita perhatian banyak orang.

"Ternyata kau sudah mengambilnya ne?" Ia menghela napas panjang. Matanya menatap punggung Sunmin dan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Ini akan sedikit menyulitkanku." ucapnya bersamaan dengan senyum joker yang terkembang di bibirnya.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Hehe...Yey Update! Haha, Siwon ternyata yang nyuri pisaunya min. Terungkap sudah. Tapi aku akan memunculkan satu peran lagi, Antagonis. Ada yang mau menyarankan untuk nama? Jawaban kalian akan sangat membantu :D

Oh ya Mianhae kalo ceritanya kepanjangan dan jadi membosankan. Tapi meskipun membosankan, keep reading ya. Karena kalian sumber semangatku #halah :D

Gomawo yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan me-review. Sorry for typo(s) ne. Yokai! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


End file.
